Like You Even Have to Ask
by ForForever19
Summary: Quinn and Kurt are planning to start a new club, and that doesn't really sit well with the rest of the Glee Club, prompting various reactions. HS Canon-Divergence in 2 Parts.
1. Turning Page

**Disclaimer**: I, by no means, claim to own anything remotely related to the Glee Universe. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Part One**

**Turning Page**

* * *

"I don't like it."

Rachel Berry's gaze drifts away from the scene playing out in front of her to the boy who's spoken and, somewhat rudely, broken into her thoughts.

Finn Hudson is scowling, his expression twisted into one of confusion and disdain.

"I don't like it one bit," he reiterates, and Rachel sighs. She doesn't want to be having this conversation at all, but Finn seems determined. "I mean, _look_ at them."

Rachel _has_ been looking.

It's the entire reason she initially chose this spot - it gives her a prime view of the two people she can't seem to stop looking at - and Finn just _had_ to sit beside her. He's definitely less conspicuous than she is with his staring, and she doesn't want to have to explain her interest in getting to the bottom of why Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel have decided to launch a school club together.

Of course, she panicked when she first heard the rumours, thinking they were planning on starting another glee club but, thankfully, her fears were dashed.

It's much worse, in fact.

They're starting a Gay/Straight Alliance, and the very idea of it has just _broken_ Rachel's brain. Quinn Fabray, former Head Cheerleader, former Celibacy Club President and - as far as Rachel knows - born-again Christian is starting a club with a gay/straight alliance as its main initiative. If it wasn't all so absurd, she would find it hilarious.

This _must_ be some joke.

"I don't like it," Finn says again, shaking his head. "She's up to something. Quinn is _always_ up to something."

Admittedly, Rachel may be inclined to agree with him. It's unlike Quinn to _participate_ in anything this way. Even Santana seems wary of it, because Quinn has started their senior year with a bang. Really, she may as well have come to school with dyed hair and a tattoo for all the ways she's shaken things up in her own life.

The dresses she's always been known for wearing aren't exactly gone, but her wardrobe now includes some of the tightest jeans Rachel has ever seen and even parachute pants. She wears more vibrant colours, block and patterned, while carrying her patent elegance - how she manages that is beyond Rachel, truly. Her hair is actually shorter than it was initially cut in New York, and it definitely suits her. It makes her appear older, somewhat worldly.

But that's just her outward appearance. She's... softer now, almost reverent. She smiles more, talks to _everyone_, and even signed up at the Tutor Centre. It's not surprising that _that_ resulted in an influx of students who suddenly wanted to be tutored. Quinn doesn't even look affected by all the attention she's receiving. It's almost as if she's immune to it somehow.

Or… she's just planning something.

"Somebody has to say something," Finn grumbles at Rachel's side. "I mean, this is Quinn we're talking about. She doesn't care about a gay/straight alliance."

Rachel wonders if that's true. "Her best friend is gay," she says, finding herself defending Quinn almost automatically, even if she's just stating a fact.

"Oh, please," he dismisses with a scoff. "As if she even cares about Santana. Quinn doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Rachel bristles at the sound of that, turning her gaze on him. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Finn," she says, glaring heatedly. "She _is_ your ex-girlfriend."

"So?" he questions, frowning. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She gives him a withering look, choosing not to respond as she returns her attention to where Quinn and Kurt are bent over a notebook in the corner of the Choir Room, clearly discussing their new club. With the way Quinn is talking animatedly and taking notes; it's clear she's the driving force behind the initiative, which just confuses Rachel even further.

"I don't like it," Finn says again, folding his arms over his chest. "For all we know, this could be some elaborate ruse to humiliate Kurt."

Rachel doesn't even quantify that thought with a response. Despite Quinn's religious beliefs, Quinn has never been anything but supportive of - or, at the very least, apathetic towards - Kurt's plight of being openly gay. Rachel remembers approaching him once about this very idea back when they were sophomores, and she can't help feeling a little jealous he's decided to partner with Quinn rather than her.

But, then again, this Quinn is... different. More present; more involved. It's disarming and terrifying and still so very wonderful.

Rachel's always felt unstoppable under Quinn's gaze. It's difficult to explain, but having Quinn look at her and focus solely on her has always been one of her favourite feelings. Quinn's gaze is practically a caress. It's a rush.

Before Finn can repeat his famous words, the Choir Room starts to fill up with their fellow Glee Club members. Rachel notices a few of them casting curious, almost anxious, looks Quinn and Kurt's way, and she understands their wariness, but Quinn isn't doing anything untoward. She's openly supporting Kurt and, whatever her motives are, he looks happy about it. She assumes he'd been wary at first, but Quinn seems to have won him over, and that should mean something.

In fact, they _both_ look happy.

Because, Quinn really does smile freely these days, turning bright and shining eyes on all of them.

On_ Rachel_.

It's a little disconcerting, but it makes the brunette feel… _odd_. A good odd, but still odd. She can't shake the feeling that Quinn's smiles towards her carry more meaning, for some ridiculous reason that her brain just refuses to compute.

When Mr Schuester arrives, the meeting is called to attention, and Quinn and Kurt set their conversation aside to focus on whatever he's saying. Rachel can barely hear him because Quinn is smiling, knowing and real. It's beautiful. _She's_ beautiful, and Rachel has always thought this is a girl who deserves to smile.

The lesson itself goes quickly, with rehearsals for their upcoming group number going well. Quinn participates fully, in a way she never has before, and it's amazing to see her actually enjoy herself, even if she hangs back, as is her way in this room.

When Mr Schuester dismisses them, Quinn and Kurt leave quickly, chatting to each other with bent heads and excited smiles on their faces. Rachel watches them go, feeling that odd jealousy again, though she can't figure out exactly why or even at whom it's directed.

It's when Santana sends Brittany off with Blaine that Rachel realises that something is definitely going on. She slows her movements to watch as the rest of the Glee Club gather in a huddle on the risers.

Finn glances at her before waving her over and she approaches cautiously.

"What's going on?" she asks, watching as Finn pulls up a chair for her and prompts her to sit, which she does somewhat unsurely. "What's this all about?"

Santana slaps her hands on her thighs, making a few of them jump at the sound. "We're to talk about Q," she says. "Something is definitely up with her."

Rachel frowns. "Are you seriously having a club meeting about a certain member?"

"_Two_ members, actually," Mercedes says. "We were going to leave Quinn alone but she _had_ to drag Kurt into whatever she has planned."

"Definitely," Tina agrees.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing to Quinn?" Rachel asks, trying not to show how horrified she is. "Why would you even _want_ to do anything?"

"We're worried," Puck says.

"I'm sure Quinn is fine," Rachel defends.

"I'm talking about Kurt," he says. "We're worried about Kurt because we all know how crazy Quinn is. She's up to something and we have to do something."

"But what?" Sam questions.

Rachel just stares at them all as if they've gone crazy. "Are you guys being serious right now?"

"Of course," Finn says. "I don't want her hurting my stepbrother."

Rachel turns incredulous eyes on her boyfriend because he barely even acknowledges Kurt as his family on most days, and now he's suddenly claiming him because someone else is paying attention to him. "Are you serious?"

"It's why we're here, Berry," Santana says. "Are you in or what? Because I _know_ Quinn, and there's something she's not telling us, so we have to get it out of her somehow, before this gets out of hand."

Rachel honestly can't believe anything she's hearing. "Have any of you actually tried _asking_ her?" she asks.

"As if she would tell us," Santana scoffs. "It'd have to be a collective effort. She's too slippery for a handful of us."

"So, then, we should have one of those, uh, meetings," Finn suddenly suggests.

Mike frowns. "Meetings?"

Finn nods. "Yeah, those meetings that people have for, like, alcoholics and drug addicts and stuff."

"Do you mean an intervention?" Tina questions.

Finn's face pinches in thought. "Uh, yes...?"

"But Quinn isn't an alcoholic or a drug addict," Artie points out, and then frowns. "At least, I don't think she is."

"Don't be ridiculous, Artie," Rachel practically snaps.

He looks suitably chastised. "All I'm asking is _what_ would we be intervening?"

Mercedes speaks next and, initially, Rachel thinks it'll be in defence of her blonde friend, but she can't even be surprised when it's not. "She's up to something, definitely," she says. "The girl doesn't even count her calories anymore."

"She doesn't even get mad when I call her 'baby mama' anymore," Noah adds.

"Quinn lets me borrow her Biology notes now, when she never used to," Tina says.

"She doesn't get as riled up when I insult her these days," Santana adds her two cents, looking particularly miffed about that truth.

"She's stopped coming to church," Sam mentions, which actually piques Rachel's interest.

"She joined the calligraphy club," Mercedes says. "_Calligraphy_."

"And the photography club," Mike says. "And Red Cross, and the Model United Nations."

"How do you know all of that?" Tina asks him.

"I work in the reception, remember?" he replies with a shrug. "She's definitely filled up her roster."

"Do you think it's all to do with college applications?" Artie asks.

It's definitely the one thing that could make sense because colleges do look at that kind of thing, but it would still look suspicious signing up for all of them in her senior year. Quinn must know that.

For whatever reason, Rachel thinks Quinn decidedly _doesn't_ care what other people think anymore, and _that's_ the difference.

"Quinn also rejected James Barkley when he asked her out," Mercedes says, adding to the list of things that have supposedly changed about Quinn since school started up again for their senior year.

Okay, so, rejecting James Barkley is kind of a big deal. As the school's best basketball player; he has the kind of popularity at which the old Quinn would jump. It also helps that he's wildly good looking.

But still.

Rachel casts incredulous eyes on Mercedes. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asks, ignoring the odd feeling of... no. Just, no.

Mercedes shrugs. "Look, I'm just saying that something is up with Quinn and, given her history, it can't be anything good. I don't want Kurt to get caught in the crossfire of whatever crazy Quinn Fabray is currently wearing."

Rachel's frown is heavy with disdain. "You guys are unbelievable," she says darkly.

Santana barks out a laugh. "Be serious, Berry," she says. "Quinn is being _nice_ to you. When has _that_ ever happened, without there being some ulterior motive? Especially after all that shit at Prom and in New York."

Rachel doesn't have a response to that, which makes her feel uncomfortable. But, _before_, she'd sensed Quinn's insincerity. It's different now. It's been different since Prom, when things got so out of control that she's ashamed for the both of them; for _all_ of them. They're actually _trying_ to be friends now, and all of this is just going to derail that.

"Exactly," Santana says when Rachel is silent too long, sounding entirely too smug. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think Finnept is right. We should have an intervention before this all gets out of hand."

Rachel shakes her head. "I don't think that's a good idea," she says.

"When?" Finn asks, ignoring her.

"Preferably as soon as possible," Mercedes says. "Kurt's on the line here, remember?"

"We can have it at my house," Finn offers. "She sometimes comes by to see Kurt."

Now, that piece of information also interests Rachel. She hasn't seen the blonde there before, not when she's visiting Finn or Kurt. Even though she wants to argue this plan more, she knows it'll fall on deaf ears. She needs to come up with another way to get through to them because they seem determined, and she just knows it's going to end badly. They clearly don't know Quinn at all. Her hackles will rise, she'll deny, and then she'll lash out.

Sighing heavily, she gathers her things to leave.

Finn puts a hand on her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she says. "I don't want any part of this."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Of course."

Rachel rounds on her, her eyes narrowing slightly. There are so many things she wants to say: like, instead of cornering Quinn, they should rather try to support her and help her, because it's obvious she's turned over a new leaf - for whatever reason - and that should mean something. But it's pointless. Engaging with Santana is meaningless, so Rachel just huffs out a breath, and then leaves.

With the Choir Room occupied, she goes to the auditorium with the intention of getting in some much-needed practice before she does go home. It'll help calm her; settle all her whirling thoughts and feelings that she can't even begin to understand.

What she doesn't expect to find is Quinn Fabray casually playing a complicated Bach piece at the piano.

Rachel doesn't announce her presence immediately, choosing rather to hang back and listen. She even chuckles to herself when Quinn makes a mistake and mutters 'Fudgesticks' instead of a curse word.

See, the girl hasn't changed _that_ much.

Her form is almost perfect, back straight and her wrists lifted. Quinn's fingers practically float over the keys, dancing reverently, and it's suddenly obvious she's well-trained. Rachel can't help finding everything about Quinn Fabray in this moment simply endearing.

When Quinn gets to what must be the end of the piece, she runs her hands through her short hair and sighs heavily, as if she isn't at all impressed with what she's just played.

"You're really very good," Rachel says, breaking into the eerie silence.

Quinn whips her head around, almost sliding off the piano bench in her surprise. "Rachel," she squeaks, hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry," she says, even though there's a part of her that isn't really. She quite likes the deer-in-headlights look of Quinn Fabray. "But you are, you know? Good, I mean. I didn't know you were so well trained."

Quinn shrugs, absently tapping a rhythm with her fingers on her denim-clad thigh. "I'm a Fabray. Piano lessons are kind of a given."

Rachel nods in understanding as she makes her way towards the stage. She has a vague idea about Quinn's family life, but she can't actively recall the blonde actually talking about it or them or even other parts of her childhood. Rachel finds herself more interested than she'd like to admit.

"I learned only the basics," Rachel says, climbing the steps to be on the same level as Quinn. "I usually just keep up with what is required for my vocal work. Matching pitch and my aural training. I suck at scales."

Quinn's face spreads into a smile, and it's probably one of the most genuine smiles Rachel has ever seen her wear. She's been doing it a lot these days: smiling real smiles and allowing her emotions to show. It's lovely, really, and Rachel finds the openness of this new Quinn to be both fascinating and breathtaking.

It's also a little heartbreaking that it's taken her seventeen years to allow herself just to _be_.

"I hate scales," Quinn says. "I think most people do, to be honest. And, those who say they don't are just liars."

Rachel walks towards her, just wanting to be closer. There's always been something magnetic about Quinn, attracting all sorts, but this is different. _Quinn_ is different, and it's as if she's switched poles, and is now attracting a different sort. A _specific_ sort. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asks.

Quinn's smile slips for only a beat. It's as if she's psyching herself up for her response. "Sure," she says, shifting on the bench to make space for Rachel. "Maybe we can play something together," she offers. "Or, I could play and you can sing."

Rachel absolutely _loves_ the sound of that idea, and she practically skips the last few steps before settling beside Quinn. Only their knees touch, but Rachel can't shake the notion that she can feel the blonde _everywhere_. She's very warm, radiating heat in a way the old Quinn never did. "What should we sing?"

Quinn visibly thinks, the tip of her tongue absently poking out of her mouth in a way that Rachel finds wonderfully adorable. "What about Emeli Sande's _Next To Me_?" she finally suggests.

Rachel takes a moment to recall the song, and then nods enthusiastically. Even as Quinn begins to play, Rachel knows there's something inherently important about this moment.

It's as if it's a beginning.

For Quinn, for Rachel; for them both.

She can't be sure why or how, but _this_ Quinn, she's sure, is the real one.

And, she's beautiful.

* * *

Rachel doesn't hear word about the intervention until the next week Monday when Mercedes asks her if they should make a banner.

"A banner?" she questions, somewhat stupidly, because they _can't_ be serious.

"Like in _How I Met Your Mother_, you know," Mike elaborates from his position across the table in the cafeteria. "They have an 'Intervention' banner. We're thinking of making one."

Rachel glances across the cafeteria to where Quinn is sitting with Kurt, Blaine and two other students she doesn't recognise. They're probably from a younger year. The blonde's posture is relaxed and she's talking with her hands. She looks animated and... stunning.

"Please don't do that," Rachel finally says, dragging her eyes away from Quinn and looking at the handful of Glee members with whom she's sitting. "This intervention is already a bad idea without adding a tacky banner to it."

"It's not going to be tacky."

"It's not a bad idea."

Rachel rolls her eyes when Mercedes and Tina talk over each other. "If you don't think it's such a bad idea, why haven't you told Kurt, Blaine or Brittany about it?" she asks pointedly.

Mercedes scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Kurt is too involved - this is _for_ him, remember? - and Blaine can't keep a secret from his boyfriend. Brittany can't keep a secret, period. Gosh, what is your problem?"

Rachel's eyes narrow. "My problem is you all conspiring behind Quinn's back because you have it in your head that there's something wrong with her, just because she's deigned to show support to Kurt in a way none of us have in the past."

Mercedes regards her for a moment, before making a decision. "Oh, I know what this is," she says, suddenly looking smug. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

If Rachel was drinking anything in this moment, she's sure she would spit it out in surprise. She actually sputters; she's so caught off guard by Mercedes' assessment of the situation. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Rachel," Mercedes says. "You're just jealous that you can't be the one to save Kurt."

Her jaw drops open. "Save him from what?"

"Whatever Quinn has planned for him."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" she asks, incredulous. She looks around the table, taking in the faces of Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam and Finn. "Are you all hearing what I'm hearing?"

"I think you are jealous," Finn suddenly says, and Rachel turns surprised eyes on her boyfriend.

"What?" she asks, her voice low and laced with warning.

Which, of course, he doesn't heed. "_I'm_ the one who suggested we have an interv - interve - a _meeting_, and you're jealous you didn't think of it first."

Rachel doesn't even know what to say to that, so she says nothing. She just packs up her untouched lunch and leaves the table, all the while shaking her head in disbelief and disgust. These people are supposed to be her friends. They're supposed to be _Quinn's_.

Frustrated, Rachel dumps her food forcefully and mutters obscene words under her breath. She's just setting down her tray when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Sufficiently riled up, she whips around to unleash words on whoever thought approaching her was a good idea, but she instantly deflates at the sight of perfect blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes.

"Quinn," she breathes, risking a smile.

"Sorry to startle you," Quinn says, her own smile sheepish. "You looked pretty deep in thought. Is everything okay?" Her sincerity catches Rachel off guard and she has to force herself to breathe.

"Oh, you know, just trying to get people to stop doing stupid things," she attempts to joke.

Quinn grins knowingly. "It's an infinite endeavour, I'm afraid."

Rachel's own smile is a little lopsided, and she feels oddly giddy. "Tell me about it." Then, when Quinn is silently continuing to look at her, she says, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, right," Quinn says, her cheeks tinting a lovely shade of rosy pink. "I was just wondering if you, maybe, wanted to meet up in the auditorium after Glee like we did last week Wednesday?"

Rachel frowns at the way Quinn won't meet her gaze, but she still finds herself nodding. "Sure, Quinn," she says. "That sounds lovely."

Quinn looks up, hopeful. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Cool," she says brightly, absently squeezing Rachel's forearm before spinning on her heel and walking away. Rachel doesn't miss the slight spring in her step, and she finds herself smiling even wider.

How could anyone think this was all a front for something sinister?

Can't they see the genuine happiness?

Can't they see it in her eyes?

Have they even bothered to look?

Sighing heavily, Rachel leaves the cafeteria with the intention of finishing this day without snapping at anyone else about this ridiculous intervention. It's just going to end terribly. God, it's going to be horrific and she doesn't even know how she's supposed to stop them. She has to try, because there's a part of her that's sure they're going to end up losing Quinn if they go through with it. She doesn't know how or why she thinks it, but it's a thought that plagues her.

Glee is tense for her because she sees it all. Quinn and Kurt are oblivious, cute in the way they're lost in their own little world, while nearly everyone else watches them with suspicious eyes.

Even Mr Schuester keeps a little too close an eye on their interactions.

As the lesson draws to a close, Rachel finds herself growing restless with excitement at the prospect of singing with Quinn again. She's always wanted to be her friend, and it finally feels as if Quinn wants it too.

Quinn hangs back after they've been dismissed, chatting to Brittany for a moment before she looks at Rachel.

"I have to get something from Britt's locker," she says. "Meet you in the auditorium in a few?"

"Sure," she replies brightly, and watches as Quinn leaves the Choir Room, her own heart rate picking up. She feels... excited, in a way she hasn't in a long time.

Before Rachel can even lift her bag, Santana has moved to stand in front of her.

"What's that all about, Berry?"

Rachel sighs. "What's what?"

"You and Q?"

"We're practicing," she says in response.

Santana blinks slowly. "Oh, I see, you're getting close to her so you can figure out what's she's up to."

"No," she says, sternly. "I'm not participating in your schemes, and I implore you to stop with your plans."

"No way, Berry," she says. "That's not happening. I'm going to figure out what she's hiding whether she likes it or not."

Rachel just shakes her head, disappointed but not surprised. "Well, then, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She doesn't wait for a response as she moves past Santana and makes her way to the auditorium.

Quinn is already sitting at the piano, looking wonderfully relaxed and lost - in the good way. Her fingers are dancing over the keys, playing a lovely melody that Rachel doesn't recognise.

There seems to be a lot about the blonde that Rachel doesn't recognise these days, and it both intrigues and irritates her. She just wants to figure her out, but then she's also enjoying this new mystery of her. Rachel's not naive enough not to realise there _is_ something going on with Quinn. A change _has_ occurred, sure, but she doesn't understand why everyone is so concerned with how Quinn is living her life. They didn't seem to care before.

Rachel supposes Kurt is more their friend than Quinn is, which is probably fuelling all this sudden interest.

But they're supposed to be Glee; they're supposed to be a _family_.

Quinn smiles widely when she spots Rachel, and the brunette's traitorous heart skips a beat at the sight. "So, Miss Berry, what are we playing today?" she asks, practically singing the words and, if Rachel were any other girl, she might have swooned.

Well, actually, she _does_ swoon slightly, her steps faltering.

Quinn doesn't seem to notice. "I was thinking maybe some Sam Cooke."

She recovers well enough to frown at the suggestion. "Really?"

"Don't you like the oldies?"

"Quinn, _everyone_ loves the oldies," she says.

"But you look skeptical," she points out, and then, more playfully, she asks: "Have you ever sang Sam Cooke before?"

"Don't judge me, Quinn."

Quinn's smile fades. "I'm never going to do that again, Rachel," she says seriously. "I never want to be that kind of person ever again."

Rachel takes in a slow, deep breath before she moves to sit beside Quinn, closer than normal. "You know, even when you were that kind of person, I always _knew_."

"Knew what?"

"That it wasn't actually _you_."

"Oh?"

"But, _this_ is, isn't it?"

Quinn smiles weakly, bumping her shoulder against Rachel's. "I'm trying."

"It's all any of us could ever ask for," Rachel murmurs, leaning against Quinn. "Now, are we going to sing Sam Cooke or what?"

For the longest time, neither of them makes a move. They just sit and enjoy the physical contact in comfortable silence until Quinn unexpectedly yawns, and they both giggle. "Sorry," she says, flushing slightly.

"Late night?"

She shakes her head. "Just been busy."

Rachel can only imagine, given all the new clubs she's joined. She wonders how Quinn has time for _this_, but she's definitely not complaining. She's going to hold onto these moments with everything she has.

"There's still so much I want to do, though," Quinn softly admits. "There isn't enough time in the day."

"I know," Rachel grumbles. "At least _one_ extra hour."

"For sleep?"

Rachel giggles. "For sleep, definitely."

Quinn's smirk isn't the sinister kind, and Rachel can't help thinking she wouldn't mind seeing this smile more often. Feeling the shift in the mood, Quinn lifts her hands and starts to play the first bars of _A Change Is Gonna Come_.

Rachel straightens and, just like that, the music takes over.

There's something profound to be found in moments like these, Rachel thinks, when music transcends everything that's come before and is still to come.

Rachel Berry makes sure to pay attention.

* * *

Quinn doesn't even bother to ask Rachel to meet her in the auditorium on Wednesday. She just does and, this time, when Quinn suggests something from Faith Hill, Rachel just stares at her.

"What?" she asks, blushing under her scrutiny.

"Are you a closeted country fan?" she asks.

Quinn rolls her eyes, muttering: "I'm a closeted something," under her breath. Louder, she says, "I do love country. We never sing any in Glee."

Rachel pouts. "We don't, do we?"

"We'll sing it here, then," she says, shrugging slightly in resignation. "_There You'll Be_? _Breathe_?"

"Both," Rachel squeals. "All."

They've already fallen into a routine, and Rachel eventually stands to expand her diaphragm and belt out the notes. It's odd, standing there and feeling Quinn's eyes on her. She barely looks at the keys as she plays, her gaze rarely straying far from Rachel's form, as if she's worried the brunette will disappear if she looks away for even a second.

Rachel isn't going anywhere.

She doesn't think she _can_.

She doesn't _want_ to.

When they've exhausted themselves with music, they talk about nothing. Rachel finds that she enjoys just _talking_ to Quinn, even if it's about the nothings of this world, such as brands of sunglasses and how long human beings can hold their breath.

Eventually, Quinn asks a question even she wasn't sure she would.

Not today, at least.

"Do you, uh, want to get some coffee?" Quinn softly asks, her eyes unable to meet Rachel's, and it's actually rather adorable the way her face flushes.

Sighing in disappointment, Rachel glances at her watch. "I can't tonight, Quinn," she says. "It's kind of my night to cook, and my dads will probably start a riot if I don't feed them on time."

Quinn nods. "Oh, uh, yeah, of course," she says softly. "It _is_ late."

"Another time, maybe?"

"Sure," she says, ducking her head slightly to hide her disappointment. "Have a good night, Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel regards her carefully, suddenly feeling as if they've taken a step back, but she can't be sure why. "Hey, Quinn?"

She looks up, schooling her features and smiling at Rachel. "What's up?"

Rachel bites her bottom lip, suddenly feeling nervous. "Same time on Friday?"

Quinn's face splits into a grin. "Definitely."

* * *

By Sunday, Rachel is desperate.

She threatens and begs and continually tries to tell them to stop. She sends text after text, calls them all at various times of the day, but they all plan to meet up at Finn's house under the ruse of a small get together. At least, that's the way they spin it for Kurt, Blaine and Brittany. Somehow, Kurt is getting Quinn to the house, according to Mercedes, and Rachel just has the most uneasy feeling about it all.

They're - they're going to lose her. She just knows it.

Which is the only reason she even bothers to show up. She has to be here to try to stop them one last time. Maybe she should just text Quinn and tell her not to come, but then she'll find out about the gathering from Kurt, and then it will be an even bigger mess.

She arrives at the Hudson house early enough to get Finn alone. They're having the intervention in the basement and, mercifully, there's no sign of a stupid banner.

Rachel corners him in his chair, standing over him and practically pleading with him to do something about this. They'll probably listen to him because they're obviously not hearing her. "Finn, please," she says, sounding desperate. "Stop this now. Call this entire thing off."

"We can't," he replies. "It needs to be done."

"No, it doesn't," she argues, shaking her head. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but we - "

"I swear, Finn, if you go through with this, then we're breaking up."

He sputters, clearly surprised. "What?"

"You heard me," she says tensely. "Now, call this thing off right now if you don't want to end up single by this evening."

Before he can even say anything, Glee members are streaming into the room and finding their seats for the upcoming intervention. Rachel waits for Finn to say something.

And waits and waits.

The boy doesn't even look fazed by her threat, which means that he doesn't think she's being serious.

Well, he's in for the shock of his life.

She's certain they all are.

Brittany asks questions about the 'impromptu' gathering but Santana just distracts her with talk of ducks at the pond in the park on Blind Road.

It's when Kurt finds them that things get tricky. Blaine is with him, and they both look confused.

Rachel tries to meet Kurt's gaze but it's moving around too much to latch onto.

"What is this?" Kurt asks, glancing at Finn. "I mean, I know you said you were having a few people over, but I didn't think you meant the whole of Glee." He pauses, pressing his lips together as he takes in the room. "Well, except for Quinn."

Rachel visibly tenses at the mention of the blonde.

"But she's on her way," Kurt says happily. "Are we watching movies? Discussing Sectionals?" He grins. "Actually, it's good you're all here right now because Quinn and I were going to schedule a time to pitch our new club to you guys. We're pretty excited about it."

"Okay, yeah, just sit down, Lady Hummel," Santana says. "Let's wait for Q."

Kurt looks suitably put out, and he pouts as Blaine pulls him into an armchair.

Rachel feels uneasy and her palms are starting to sweat. She runs them over her thighs, trying to find an outlet for her nervous energy.

They need to stop.

This isn't right.

It's just going to hurt Quinn.

It's going to hurt all of them.

Rachel opens her mouth to speak... at exactly the same moment Quinn enters the room.

As expected, she looks shocked at the sight of all of them, and her eyes immediately seek out Kurt, searching for a... friendly face.

"Hey," she says, taking a calming breath, despite her obvious confusion. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Kurt replies. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

Puck rises to his feet and directs Quinn to a chair they've reserved for her. It's placed directly in front of the television and everyone else has clear view of her. "We're actually here for you, Quinn," he says and, if Rachel didn't know better, she would believe his sincerity.

"For me?" Quinn asks, her voice surprisingly shaky.

Puck nods slowly as he returns to his seat.

"Why?" Quinn asks.

"Because we know what's really going on," Mercedes says.

Quinn sinks into the chair behind her, as if her legs have just given out. "You do?" She sounds breathless, surprised and frightened. She looks at Kurt, who looks equally scared.

Rachel sees him shake his head, which does nothing to quell Quinn's panicked expression.

"We do," Mercedes says soothingly. "And we want you to know this is a safe space to talk about things." For a moment, Quinn looks relieved, which quickly disappears when Mercedes keeps speaking. "So, there's no need to keep up with whatever you have planned."

Quinn's previously relaxed expression gives way to a confused frown. "Wait, what?"

"We know what's going on, Quinn," Artie says, and her hazel eyes turn on him, still clouded with confusion.

"Do you really?" she asks, hesitant. "Because you're not exactly reacting the way I thought you would. And, how on earth did you find out, anyway?"

"We figured it out," Santana says, sounding smug. "You've never really been able to hide anything from me."

For a moment, Quinn's eyes flash with something dark, and even Santana's smirk falters. "Okay," the blonde eventually says. "So, what is all this then?"

"We're here to get you to stop," Sam says.

Quinn blinks. "To stop?" she echoes, looking bewildered. "It's not exactly something a person can typically stop, if I'm not mistaken."

"Of course, it is," Tina says. "Think about all the people you're going to end up hurting if you keep going."

Now, Quinn looks positively shocked. "What the - "

Kurt clears his throat. "If I may, this all seems - "

Finn rudely interrupts him, his eyes on Quinn. "Just save us the drama, Quinn," he says, somewhat harshly. "We all know you're just faking all this interest in Kurt's gay agenda because you want to hurt him. It's what you do, isn't it? Manipulate and lie and hurt people."

Quinn freezes at the same time Kurt's eyes bug out of his head in surprise.

Rachel feels two feet tall and she subtly distances herself from Finn.

"Is - is that what you all think?" Quinn asks, her voice small.

"Come on, Quinn," Puck says. "You have to admit your sudden interest in all this other shit is a little weird. What else are we supposed to think?"

"What else are you supposed to think?" she echoes softly, sounding like a child.

"We're just looking out for Kurt here," Mercedes says. "You understand, right? Don't you think he's been through enough at this school without your dragging him into whatever scheme you must have planned?"

Quinn's eyes snap towards her in an instant, and Rachel can see the complete and utter hurt in them as clear as day. Rachel lets out a small whimper at the sight, but Quinn just sets her jaw. "And you _all_ think this?" she asks again.

Brittany shakes her head, and Rachel follows suit, but it's as if Quinn doesn't see any of it. She just adjusts her jaw, her eyes darkening as she works through everything that's been said.

They're all just waiting.

Waiting.

Because Rachel ends up being wrong.

Quinn doesn't react in any way they expect her to.

Her hackles don't rise, she doesn't deny anything and she definitely doesn't lash out.

In fact, she says nothing for the longest time, just looking at each of them in turn. Her hazel eyes linger on Mercedes, and then on Rachel. They're almost pained, and Rachel drops her gaze when it becomes too much.

"I see," Quinn eventually says as she gracefully stands and, for the first time this school year, the group is awarded with the cold exterior they came to expect from the Quinn Fabray of old.

It sends a ripple of anxiety through all of them.

Kurt rises to his feet as well. "Quinn," he whispers, sounding defeated.

"It's okay, Kurt," she says, her expression dangerously passive. "They were just looking out for you. I can't fault them that. I mean, I am a raging bitch most of the time, cruel and calculating and manipulative. It's expected that they'd be wary."

"Quinn," he says again, stepping towards her.

She steps back, shaking her head. "I - I tried, you know," she whispers.

"I know," he says, stepping towards her, only for her to move away again. "Quinn, please."

All the rest of them can do is sit and watch as the drama unfolds. Quinn resembles a caged animal searching for an escape, and Rachel is five seconds away from bursting into tears. It sends a shiver down her spine when Quinn manages to pull herself together. Her back straightens, the smile is gone and the HBIC is back.

Still, Rachel can't take her eyes off her.

Even like this, she's stunning.

"I won't lie and say this doesn't hurt, because it does," she admits, losing some of her bravado. "I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, what was I supposed to expect from my _friends_ when I finally started to act the way I've always wanted to, right?"

A handful of them flinch at the word 'friend.'

"I know I've made mistakes in the past; made choices I'm not proud of, but to think you'd assume this about me because of it..." she trails off, and she catches a surprising tear on her cheek. She laughs humourlessly. "And to think you were the ones I was planning on telling first." She shakes her head, looking at each of them in turn. Her gaze looks especially pained when it lands on Rachel, but she keeps going regardless. "I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but there's nothing sinister going on here. I'm actually more insulted for Kurt; that you would think I would need some ruse to want to befriend him. _God_. For the first time in my life, I'm doing things for myself and I had no idea it bothered you all so much that I was finally being _nice_; that I was finally figuring out how to be _happy_. But, no worries, all right? You no longer need to worry about that."

It's a thinly-veiled threat but Rachel knows exactly what she's saying without her actually saying the words.

Quinn looks at Kurt, smiling sadly. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," he chokes out, wanting desperately to make this all better but unsure how to do that.

She doesn't say anything else as she spins on her heel and leaves the room without once looking back.

Rachel can't shake the feeling they may never see the girl who first walked in again.

When Quinn is out of sight, Kurt rounds on them, looking accusatory and hurt. "An intervention?" he shrieks. "Are you actually kidding me right now? Whose stupid idea was this?"

Nobody responds.

Trust Finn not to own up to his supposedly brilliant idea now.

Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. "You guys have no idea what you've done," he says hauntingly. "You have no idea." With that, he stalks out of the room.

After a beat and another accusatory look shot their way, Blaine follows after him.

It's silent for a full minute before Santana breaks it. "Well, that went well," she says.

"Shut up, Santana," Rachel snaps.

"You wait just a minute, Hobbit," she snarls back, but Brittany stops her with a hand to her arm as she stands and gives them all a thorough once-over.

"Why did you do this?" she asks nobody in particular. "Q was almost ready. She was almost there."

"What are you talking about, B?" Santana asks, sounding as confused as the rest of them.

Brittany shakes her head. "If you had told me, I would have said this was a bad idea."

"We already had enough of Berry telling us that," Puck mutters, and Brittany's eyes snap towards Rachel.

"You tried to stop them?" she asks curiously.

"From the very beginning," Sam answers for her.

"Why?" Brittany asks Rachel, ignoring everyone else.

Rachel blinks. Why did she want to stop them so badly? "I don't know," she admits.

Brittany shakes her head. "I think you do," she says, and that's all she's going to say on the matter. "You shouldn't have done this," she says again. "San, can you take me home now? I no longer want to be here."

Hurting Quinn is one thing, but hurting Brittany is an entire other thing. Hurting her is a cardinal sin, and they've managed to do it.

Silently, Santana gets to her feet and holds out her hand for Brittany, but the blonde doesn't take it. Well well. They leave together and, before anyone can say anything, Rachel gets up too.

Finn grabs hold of her wrist. "Where are you going?" he asks.

She ignores him, shaking her arm out of his grip and leaves in a storm-off of epic proportions. It's only once she's upstairs that she sucks in a painful breath. Oh, Quinn. It takes everything she has not to break down at the memory of witnessing Quinn's pain. It was as clear as day in her perfect eyes, and Rachel honestly feels like the worst friend on the planet.

Taking deep, calming breaths, she slowly makes her way to Kurt's bedroom and knocks once. After a quiet 'come in' from Blaine, she opens the door to find Blaine perched on the edge of the bed and Kurt pacing. He barely registers her.

"She's not answering her phone," he says to nobody in particular. "Did you hear what she said? Did you hear her? God, what were they thinking?" He suddenly turns on her with heated eyes. "Did you know about this the entire time?" he asks.

Rachel swallows nervously. "They talked about it around me, yes," she admits. "I'm afraid I failed in my attempts to stop them."

He frowns. "You tried to stop them?"

She nods solemnly. It means nothing now because Quinn still ended up hurt.

"Why?"

"Because their theories are insane," she says, scoffing slightly. "It's obvious Quinn cares about you. Anyone can see that. They just wanted to believe whatever they wanted to because they couldn't accept that Quinn has finally changed for the better without having some secret agenda to ruin someone else's life."

Kurt and Blaine exchange a brief look that's a little more knowing than it is questioning.

Rachel can be very... passionate.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rachel eventually asks, quiet and shy.

Kurt sighs. "It's not a question of _if_ she'll be okay," he says. "I'm more worried about _how_ she intends to deal with all of this to make sure she is."

Rachel has plenty more questions but Kurt already looks rundown enough, which makes her hold her tongue. What can she say anyway? As innocent as she likes to think she is, she was still sitting in that room, saying and doing nothing.

So, stepping back, she quietly tells them she's expected at home, and leaves.

Thankfully, she doesn't see anyone else on her way out of the house to her car, her destination already in mind.

The Fabray house.

Rachel doesn't consider this could be a monumentally bad idea until after she rings the doorbell. She starts to back away immediately, her brain screaming for her to abort, but the door opens before she can get far enough away.

"Hello," a voice says, and Rachel sets eyes on a woman she's seen only a handful of times but never actually met.

Her upbringing sends Rachel forward, hand outstretched. "Mrs Fabray, hello, my name is Rachel Berry," she says politely. "Quinn and I go to school together."

There's a small beat of nothing before recognition hits and Judy Fabray smiles widely, channelling her daughter in some cosmos way. She shakes Rachel's hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you properly, Rachel," she says. "I've heard a lot about you."

Rachel blinks in surprise. "You have?"

"Oh, yes," she says. "Quinn talks about her friends all the time."

Rachel can't decide if she's ecstatic or disappointed with that piece of information. She's happy she's considered one of Quinn's friends, but oddly dejected that she's just lumped in with everyone else. Still, she smiles politely. "Is Quinn home?" she asks.

The smile on Judy's face dims considerably, but she holds it in place as best as she can. "Actually, no," she says, her brow creasing. "She tore in here a few minutes ago, raced upstairs to change into her running gear, and shot right back out. She's probably running past Blackman Park as we speak."

Rachel reads her facial expression for what it is. "You look worried," she points out.

Judy forces a wider smile. "I'm sure it's nothing," she dismisses, not wanting to worry Rachel with whatever thoughts she's having about Quinn's dramatic switch in moods.

Rachel could probably _feel_ the lie, even if she wasn't certain something _was_ wrong with Quinn. All her supposed 'friends' essentially just accused her of having some sinister plot to hurt Kurt in some way. Rachel reasons she would be pissed off enough to go for a run as well, but she can't shake the uneasiness she feels at Quinn's mother's worry. It's obvious and palpable, and Rachel knows she has to stay.

"Will she be gone long?" she asks. "I don't mind waiting."

Judy regards her carefully, as if she's making a decision about her. "I don't know how long she'll be," she confesses, sounding oddly despondent.

"I'll still wait," Rachel says, because she'll wait as long as necessary. She has to see Quinn today, even if she has to camp out on the front lawn. Quietly, she starts to back away. "Thank you."

"Wait," Judy says. "You're not going to wait out here, are you?" she asks, her eyebrows rising.

Rachel blinks. "I was," she says softly. "Quinn would be able to see me when she gets back but, umm, if you don't want that, I'll just wait in my car."

"Nonsense," Judy says, waving a hand. "I mean, you should come inside, dear."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to intrude. You're probably really busy and I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Rachel, please," she says, and she sounds so much like Quinn that Rachel practically lurches forward. Judy smiles gratefully and closes the door behind her. "If you're worried about bothering me with my oh so busy life, you can help me in the kitchen and tell me all about your plans for after graduation." She walks further into the house, expecting Rachel to follow.

Rachel stumbles over her own feet to keep pace with the woman while still trying to take in everything she can about the Fabray house. It's masterful in its simplistic yet fanciful interior, touching on Victorian themes and dimly lit. There's music coming from somewhere and, as Rachel walks, she realises the - is that classical? - music is in the kitchen.

The wonderful, gorgeous, amazing kitchen that Rachel could only dream of. It's obvious this family is wealthy but the many facets of Quinn's personality have never screamed _snob_. Other things, sure, but she doesn't own her wealth the way others would. Rachel finds the blonde actually tries to hide it.

Rachel stands awkwardly as Judy retrieves two aprons for them. She smiles when Judy hands one to her that reads: 'World's Greatest Mommy.' "Thank you."

"Quinn painted that for me when she was in the sixth grade," she explains, a hint of nostalgia lacing her tone. The apron is pretty, with an assortment of fruits lovingly painted on white fabric, and Rachel can't help smiling at the mental image of an eleven-year-old Quinn Fabray. "Back when everything was much simpler and she still looked at me with stars in her eyes."

Rachel doesn't know how to reply to that, so she doesn't. Instead, she just puts on the apron, loops the strands around her back and ties a knot at her front. She can't remember the last time she even wore an apron. "I should warn you, Mrs Fabray," she says; "I'm not _that_ good in the kitchen."

Judy arches an eyebrow in a Quinn-like way. It's decidedly less intimidating on her, though. "Is that so?"

"The best I can do is pasta, cooking-wise," she admits. "But I _am_ a brilliant baker."

"Well, we're in luck then," she says, brightening considerably. "I have to bake cookies for the bake sale at the hospital fundraiser," she says. "And you're just the person for the job."

Rachel doesn't know how to tell her she's more of a vegan aficionado when it comes to baking, so she decides to say nothing. She bakes plenty of non-vegan items for her fathers anyway, even though she's convinced they wouldn't even be able to tell the difference. "I'll do my best," she says.

"It's all we can ask, dear."

They chat quietly as they gather the ingredients for both chocolate chip and oat cookies. Rachel is in charge of the latter, and Judy claims she's a sucker for popping the chocolate chips into her mouth as she works. "It should probably be the other way round, shouldn't it?" she teases. "I'm trying to watch my figure."

Rachel shakes her head. "You look great," she assures her.

"For an old lady."

Rachel doesn't think the woman is all that old but she's definitely not going to comment on age.

Judy shoots her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Rachel," she says, anyway. "So, Quinnie tells me you're headed to Broadway."

Rachel's eyes widen, half caught off guard by Quinn's nickname. "She did?" she questions, surprised.

"Oh, yes," Judy says. "She says you're the one who's definitely going to make it out of here because you're the most talented. And, you are, dear. I've heard you sing, and, _wow_. Amazing."

Despite herself, Rachel blushes. "Thank you, Mrs Fabray."

"None of that," she admonishes lightly. "Please call me Judy."

Rachel just smiles in response.

"I only wish Quinn was as sure about her future as she is yours," Judy says, breathing a sigh. "She's smart, you know? I don't know where she gets it from because Russell and I were never good students, but Quinn's always been a diligent worker. Even with everything she's been through. I just wish she'd dream bigger than this place."

Rachel can't help feeling Judy's concern - particularly after a certain conversation she once had with the blonde in the auditorium - but she does think Quinn will figure it out. "I think she's starting to," Rachel finds herself saying. "Dream bigger, I mean. I don't know what it is, uh, Judy, but it's almost as if her eyes are finally open to all the possibilities."

Judy can't hide the small smile on her face. "Oh, yes, Quinn's eyes are _definitely_ open now," she says, and Rachel can _hear_ the cryptic tone, but she's at a loss as to why or from where it's even come. They continue to work in amiable silence, only speaking to instruct each other and ask questions about their respective batters.

"I think this needs more chocolate chips," Judy says, adding way more than the recipe requires. "These are Quinn's favourite."

"I thought she liked red velvet," Rachel says, and then baulks at the very idea that she even _knows_ that.

Judy gives her a curious look before she responds. "As cakes and cupcakes, sure, but she's always loved choc chip cookies from small. I think she'll appreciate them today, especially."

And, there's the first sign that Judy knows far more than she's letting on. She clearly knows something of significance happened today, and the mere fact that Rachel is standing in her kitchen compounds that. Quinn obviously hasn't gone for an angry run in quite some time.

Rachel clears her throat. "What are Quinn's thoughts on oat cookies?" she asks.

Before Judy can respond, they hear the distinct sound of keys in the front door, and Rachel freezes. "Well, I suppose you'll be able to ask her yourself," Judy says easily.

"Hi, Mom," Quinn's disembodied voice sounds from near the front of the house. She sounds breathless, and Rachel's unsure why she suddenly feels hot. It's the heat of the preheating oven, she determines. "Is it all right if Kurt comes over for dinner again?"

"Sure, Sweetie," Judy calls out, sharing a mischievous smile with Rachel. "So, I'm setting for four people, then?"

"No!" is Quinn's passionate response. "_Three_, Mom."

"But I also have a visitor," Judy says, and there's a childishly teasing lilt in her voice that prompts Rachel to smile.

The smile, however, slips off her face when she hears approaching footsteps. She suddenly feels deathly nervous. What if Quinn doesn't want her here and asks her to leave? What if Quinn walks right back out of the room when she sees her? What if Quinn doesn't even allow her to apologise?

"You have a visitor?" Quinn asks, her voice getting closer. "Who is - " she stops suddenly when she enters the kitchen and spies Rachel in _her_ apron and flour dusting her cheeks. "Oh."

Judy beams. "Look who stopped by to see you," she says brightly. If she picks up on the tension between the two girls, she doesn't mention it. "We're making cookies, oats and choc chip. But that's dessert... what would you like for dinner?"

Quinn looks both wary and weary, and the sight breaks Rachel's heart. She's sweaty from her run, hair sticking to her forehead and her skin glistening over defined muscles. The kitchen gets just that bit hotter for Rachel, and she swallows audibly.

"Say hello, Quinn," Judy says, frowning at her daughter.

Quinn's smile is forced. "Hello," she says patiently. Then: "what are you doing here?"

"Quinn," Judy reprimands, even though Quinn's tone is nothing more than just _flat_.

Both girls ignore her as Rachel takes a hesitant step towards the flighty blonde. "I was wondering if we could talk," she says gently, wary of spooking her.

"I think you all said more than enough today," Quinn mutters, unable to look Rachel in the eye. She wouldn't ever admit it, but all of it hurt that bit more because Rachel was sitting right there in the very middle of it.

"They did, yes," Rachel says. "They said a lot, Quinn, but _I_ didn't."

"And that just makes everything better?" she asks, snapping. "I _asked_ if everyone thought that, and you said nothing. _Twice_." She runs a frustrated hand over her damp hair. "Jesus, Berry, what are you even doing here?"

Rachel glances over her shoulder at Judy at the same time Quinn lifts her gaze to her mother. "Look, can we - " Rachel ventures.

Huffing in annoyance, Quinn spins on her heel and walks out of the kitchen. Rachel looks helplessly at Judy, who just shrugs. "Are you coming, Berry?" Quinn yells from somewhere in the house and Rachel jumps in surprise.

Judy can't help her laugh. "I wouldn't keep her waiting, dear. She inherited her temperament from her father."

"Wish me luck," Rachel grumbles, and then follows after Quinn. Well, she tries to, because she's lost sight of her. Why is this house so damn big? "Quinn?"

"In here."

Rachel follows the voice into a large study that is home to the most beautiful, white, baby grand piano she's ever seen. Rachel barely even sees the floor to ceiling bookshelves, her eyes zeroed in on the beauty that is ebony and ivory.

Quinn is already sitting on the bench but her hands are resting in her lap, fidgeting nervously. As quietly as she can, Rachel moves to sit beside Quinn, careful not to touch her. Even though Quinn's just been on an hour-long run, she still smells like… powder, and her skin has lost some of its flush. Rachel loves that Quinn doesn't seem to care what she looks like in this moment, even though Rachel would argue that she always looks stunning.

"I'm sorry," is the first thing Rachel says. "I am so sorry, Quinn."

Quinn shakes her head as if she's refocusing on the conversation at hand. "You didn't have to come all this way just to tell me that," she dismisses.

"Yes, I did," she argues. "It was - it was just awful, and I'm sorry. Of course, I had to do it in person. There's no other way to deliver this kind of apology."

Quinn's bottom lip quivers. "Do - do you actually believe all that stuff?" she asks, her voice barely a whisper. "Because, I mean, I thought we were becoming better friends, with all the practicing and the talking, and I - "

Rachel takes hold of both of Quinn's hands and drags them into her own lap. Quinn's skin is warm and her hands are baby soft. Rachel doesn't actually want to let go any time soon. "Of course, I don't believe any of that drivel," she says heatedly. "I know we're still getting to know each other, but I know you wouldn't hurt Kurt."

"Just everyone else, though," she says darkly.

"Hey," Rachel says, running her fingers over Quinn's right wrist and feeling the girl shiver under her touch. "I want you to know that I see you," she says. "I see the way you're changing; the way you're _trying_. I see the way you want to be better, and I _never_ thought anything they talked about was true."

"Then, what were you doing there?" she asks, as if she hasn't heard half of anything Rachel has said.

She sighs. "Well, I went to try to knock some sense into them," she says. "I've been trying all weekend to get them to abandon what was always going to be a stupid idea, but, ultimately, I failed to protect you from their hurtful theories." She shakes her head. "Can you believe I even threatened to break up with Finn if he didn't put an end to it?"

Quinn tenses slightly, and Rachel looks at her face. "You weren't serious, were you?"

"To be honest, I kind of think I was," she confesses with a slightly furrowed brow. "But, look, I just - I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry we ambushed you and accused you of such _awful_ things. That's not you."

"Anymore."

"No," Rachel says, almost forcefully. She needs Quinn to believe her. "No, Quinn. Even the old you wouldn't have put on such an elaborate ruse just to hurt Kurt. I know your bullying technique was... _odd_, but I know you wouldn't have picked on him for his sexuality. Despite your upbringing, the struggle of being openly gay has always been something you've stayed away from whenever it came to your unfortunate targeting." Rachel presses her lips together. "Is _that_ why you're starting this club with him?"

"What?"

"I don't know," she quickly says. "I believe your sincerity. I just don't understand _why_."

"Why am I suddenly so interested in the integration of gay and straight teenagers in a school where Kurt was bullied so much that he was forced into moving schools?" she asks pointedly, and Rachel just nods once. "I want it to be safe for everyone. I guess I want other gay students to feel safe enough to be themselves, if they so want to. They shouldn't live in fear of the judgment of their peers, and the club is a way to support them." She sighs heavily. "I don't know, Rachel. Maybe, this way, we can avoid another Karofsky and another Fabray."

"Quinn," Rachel whispers.

"I know I've done horrible things in my past, but..." she trails off, her eyes darting to the side as she gathers her words. "Have I been so awful that they're justified in thinking those things about me?" she asks and, ignoring all the drying sweat, Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn, hugging her tightly. "Are they? Are they justified?"

"No," Rachel says strongly. "I've seen you acknowledge your mistakes and try to grow from them," she tells Quinn. "I mean, it isn't as if the rest of us are saints. We've done questionable things too, and they have absolutely no right to judge you for trying to _be_ better; trying to live the life you want to."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

Rachel's mouth opens, and then closes as she pulls back to look at the blonde's face. "Is it not?"

Quinn smiles slowly, her mouth stretching into a perfect curve. "Sure, Berry, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"I honestly can't tell if you're messing with me or not."

Quinn laughs lightly. "I like to think of it as... I'm finally being true," she explains. "To myself, I mean. Does that make sense?"

"It makes a lot of sense."

"Good." She sighs heavily. "Now, can we please stop talking about this?"

Her eyes widen. "But, wait, I have one last question," Rachel says, and Quinn rolls her neck to settle her piercing gaze on Rachel's face, causing the brunette to lose her train of thought for a moment. "Uh," she sputters.

"What is it, Berry?"

"What - what are your thoughts on oat cookies?"

And, really, all Quinn can do is laugh.

* * *

_t.b.c_


	2. Everything Is Colour

**Part Two**

**Everything is Colour**

* * *

Kurt is, expectedly, surprised to find Rachel in the Fabray kitchen, but then he's almost relieved... and then a little _too_ happy, if you ask Rachel. He keeps shooting looks at Quinn and exchanging smiles with Judy.

Rachel catches some of it, but she's too preoccupied with the very idea that Quinn Fabray _loves_ steak as much as she does. It's _almost_ a deal-breaker, but there's something just so earnest about those perfect hazel eyes that has her entire body filling with a pleasant warm feeling.

To Rachel, Kurt and Judy have such a rapport that it's obvious he's been here a few times and she, once again, has to stamp down on her confusing and misplaced jealousy. She can't figure out who it's directed at, and it makes her a little uncomfortable.

It's probably the main reason dinner is awkward at times.

Judy leads most of the conversation, asking Rachel and Kurt all sorts of questions about school and their respective futures. She delights in the idea that they both want to end up in New York, and she isn't at all subtle when she repeatedly mentions the possibility of Columbia and NYU to Quinn.

Quinn, to her credit, takes it all in stride and rolls her eyes only a few times. Rachel is almost taken aback by how _relaxed_ she is, her posture slacking and her elbows resting on the table, as everyone talks around her.

Quinn looks... true to herself.

Rachel supposes that's the best way to describe it and, for some reason, just _seeing_ it makes her want it for herself too.

It's no surprise Quinn Fabray is one to inspire her.

* * *

The next day is tense.

Generally, Monday is the worst day of the week, but this one is especially terrible. Glee is splintered. Quinn isn't talking to any of them, so Kurt isn't talking to them - which means Blaine isn't either. Rachel isn't talking to them either - which, to some, isn't _such_ a great loss - and Brittany isn't saying much of anything to anyone other than Quinn.

At lunch, Quinn's little band of misfits occupies a separate table and it's there that the blonde informs them of her decision to leave Glee.

Kurt doesn't look surprised by the news but Rachel is positively distraught. "But - but - " she sputters. "Is it - is it because of what happened yesterday?"

Quinn's back straightens and she clasps her fingers together on the table in front of her, suddenly looking very serious. "Partly," she admits. "But I have all these other clubs I've joined that I legitimately enjoy _more_. And, I mean, as much as I love you guys, and I do; I just don't want to be in an environment where everything I do is critiqued and questioned and possibly ridiculed." Her eyes settle on Rachel. "Honestly, I don't know how you do it sometimes," she says solemnly. "I'm sorry I made it so difficult for you in the past, but I figure you put up with it because you _love_ to perform. I don't love it the way you do, and I really only joined to make sure you didn't steal my boyfriend, and we all know how well that turned out."

Brittany is the only one to laugh at Quinn's attempted joke, with everyone else just shifting uncomfortably.

Quinn clears her throat. "So, no, I think I'm done with Glee," she finishes. "I'm sorry, Rachel," she says. "We can still practice in the auditorium though. If you… still want to do that."

As dejected as Rachel feels, she hurries to nod. "Definitely."

Quinn's smile frames her entire face. "Okay then."

Rachel doesn't really understand what it means to have Glee without Quinn until she's sitting in the Choir Room without anyone to look at. Somehow, Quinn Fabray became the one thing her eyes always drifted to, and now she doesn't know what to do with her gaze.

"This feels weird," Kurt whispers to her from the seat beside her, and she nods in agreement.

"Do you think we could convince her to come back?" she asks.

"Not _convince_ her, no," he says, sounding solemn. "She's on her own journey of discovery, Rach. We can't attempt to alter that in any way. I like to think she'll find her way back to us eventually."

Rachel hums in agreement. "It's kind of a beautiful thing, isn't it?"

"She kind of is, yeah."

Rachel and Kurt both turn their heads when someone scrapes a chair across the floor to find Santana scowling at them.

"Where's your sudden best friend, then?" the Latina asks, clearly put out because Brittany is giving her the cold shoulder regarding the failed intervention. "We want to sing a song to her."

"Which song?" Blaine asks.

"Does it matter?" she snaps. "It's a song. Isn't music supposed to ease the sting of hurt feelings?"

Rachel's eyes narrow. "_Sting_ of hurt feelings?"

Before Santana can say whatever mean thing she's planning, Mr Schuester enters the room, looking perplexed. Probably Quinn. Or Miss Pillsbury. Who knows?

"Okay, everyone, settle down," Mr Schuester calls out. "Let's get started."

"Wait, Mr Schue," Puck says, not even bothering to raise his hand. "We're waiting on Quinn. A bunch of us have a song prepared for her."

Now, Mr Schuester looks even more confused. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Sam asks.

He sighs heavily, just knowing what to expect following his next words. "Quinn is no longer a member of Glee."

The room seems to erupt all at once, everyone speaking over one another, even as Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Brittany sit perfectly still and wait it out.

"Well, isn't that a little overdramatic?" Santana asks nobody in particular, and Brittany responds by standing and moving to sit beside Rachel. The blonde reaches for her hand and holds it tight, surprising just about everyone.

Following the uproar, it takes Mr Schuester a little too long to get the room settled again. "Look, I'm sure Quinn has her reasons," he starts.

"Pussy reasons," Santana comments darkly.

Mr Schuester glares at her. "And, whatever those reasons are, we're going to respect them."

Rachel has a feeling Mr Schuester knows more than he's telling but, then again, so do a lot of people. Kurt definitely does and, even though Rachel's sure Quinn hasn't confided in Brittany about anything, the tall blonde still _knows_. It's a little disconcerting, really, that Brittany just seems to _know_ things. Who could ever keep secrets from her? Who would even _want_ to?

Somehow, Mr Schuester gets them settled enough to introduce the week's assignment but it's obvious they're all preoccupied. Rachel _misses_ Quinn, even when all the blonde was doing was sitting in the corner of the choir room and reading her books. It's just her _presence_. It's always been a strong one, and Rachel can't help pouting at the very idea that she now has to get through Glee - which she normally loves - without the one person she didn't even realise made it... better.

Thankfully, though, Quinn is waiting for her in the auditorium when Mr Schuester eventually dismisses them, and Rachel can't help her beaming smile at the sight of her. She's casually seated at the piano, her fingers brushing over the keys without actually playing anything. Rachel decides she likes this side of Quinn, relaxed and open, and unafraid.

And she's also _very_ into playing music with Rachel Berry.

And, possibly, having coffee with her afterwards.

* * *

"Hey, Rach," Finn says, smiling that dopey smile that she once used to swoon over. "So, I was wondering if I could come over later?"

Rachel frowns. "And, why on earth would you want to do that?"

Finn's confusion is clear to see on his face. "Um, because I want to spend time with you," he says.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" he questions, growing angry. "Can't I just want to hang out with my girlfriend?"

Rachel straightens to her full height. "By all means, hang out with your girlfriend, Finn," she says as calmly as she can.

He smiles, looking relieved. "So, is six o'clock all right then?"

Rachel sighs. "I don't understand why you're still talking to me about this," she says.

"Rachel," he huffs. "All I want to do is hang out with you. Maybe we can, you know - "

She raises her hand. "I'm going to stop you right there," she says, stern and unforgiving. "It's becoming increasing clear to me that you did not pay attention to the ultimatum I set for you on Sunday."

"The what?"

She sighs tiredly, drawing on all the patience she can muster. "I remember distinctly warning you that if you continued with your plans to ambush Quinn, then you and I were over," she says. "Does it ring a bell? Because I remember it very clearly. And, since you did nothing to stop what, ultimately, hurt one of my closest friends, the ultimatum came into play, and you have officially been single since Sunday night."

From the look on his face, it doesn't look as if he's followed anything she's said. "What?"

"We broke up, Finn," she finally says.

"What? When?"

"On Sunday."

"What?"

She runs a hand through her hair, drawing on even more patience from _somewhere_. "We. Are. Not. Together. Anymore."

"No," he says, his face turning red. "You - you can't!"

She raises her eyebrows. "I _can't_?"

"What is this even about, Rachel? We did not break up on Sunday."

"Yes, we did," she argues. "I told you we were through if you went along with the intervention and, since you did, we broke up. It's really simple, Finn. I said not to do something; you did it anyway, and now we're both single."

He scrubs his face with his right hand. "So, this is about Quinn then?" he asks harshly.

Rachel feels her protective instincts kick in and she has to stop herself from - from - _something_. "No, this is about you and me. Not _once_ did you consider _my_ feelings on the matter."

"That's because we all knew you were just jealous."

Rachel glares at him. "And you wonder why we didn't work out. How can you expect to say things like that to me and have me be okay with it?"

"But you're always okay," he points out.

"And I have to work very hard at it," she forces out. "But you were my boyfriend. I shouldn't have to deal with that from you."

"I'm _still_ your boyfriend," he presses.

"No, you're not," she argues.

"You can't break up with me just because we happened to figure out what Quinn was up to."

"What did I just say?" she snaps and he actually flinches. "I broke up with you because you don't _listen_ to me. This has nothing to do with Quinn and, I swear, Finn Hudson, if you so much as turn an accusing glare in her direction, I will make you hurt in places you've never wanted to. Do I make myself clear?"

Finn gulps.

"Good," she says. "Now, go off and enjoy some alone time with your… girlfriend." And, with that, she spins on her heel and leaves the choir room in search of her favourite blonde.

Quinn is in her usual spot at the piano, and she smiles widely when she spots Rachel practically bouncing towards her.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Quinn finds herself asking, amused by Rachel's antics.

"I'm free," Rachel squeals, twirling around on the stage. "I'm free, Quinn."

"Okay…?"

Rachel laughs gloriously, heading towards Quinn and grabbing her hands. "Dance with me," she says, lifting her up. "Dance for how free and happy we're going to be."

"You're insane," Quinn says, her smile giving away a fraction of the affection she feels for this girl. "What on earth happened between lunch and now?"

Rachel's smile widens. "Quinn," she rushes, tugging on the blonde's hands until there's merely inches between their bodies. "I am officially and blissfully _single_."

And, just like that, Quinn's smile slips from her face and her hands drop out of Rachel's. "What?"

Rachel's good mood dissipates just as quickly. "Umm, Finn and I broke up," she explains. "Well, technically, we broke up on Sunday, according to the ultimatum, but I had to make it clear to him today, and now he and I are no longer together."

She frowns. "I - but - why?"

"Lots of reasons," Rachel immediately says.

Quinn drags her top row of teeth over her bottom lip. "Tell me the truth, Berry. Is it to do with what happened on Sunday?"

Rachel doesn't immediately respond, and Quinn feels a wave of guilt so strong; it gives her sophomore self a run for her money. No. This was never how it was supposed to happen.

"Berry, no," she says, shaking her head. "No."

Rachel reaches for Quinn's hands again, holding them tightly when the blonde tries to pull away again. "It _is_ partly about Sunday," she confesses; "but not in the way you think."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, this entire situation has shown me that Finn never actually _listened_ to me," she tries to explain. "I want to be with someone who will stand up for me and not call me jealous for wanting to protect my friend from hurtful words. I want to be with someone who won't make sudden plans with me, just to make out, and I want to be with someone who makes me feel _seen_ and appreciated just by looking at me. Finn Hudson is not that person for me right now."

Quinn looks... nervous. "And do you know who is?" she bravely asks.

"No," Rachel says, pouting despite the way her skin is crawling with what feels like a lie. "I don't know yet, but I'm convinced he's out there."

Quinn's jaw clenches. "I'm sure he is," she agrees quietly, forcing a smile. "Now, tell me, what are we playing today?"

* * *

The news of Finn and Rachel's breakup spreads through the Club slowly, and then through the school days after.

Mercedes, Puck and Santana are convinced it's a result of the failed intervention, which doesn't really help bridge the cracks in the Club. It doesn't help that Finn mopes around, scowling in Rachel's direction and shooting glares at an unaware Quinn.

Well, he _thinks_ she doesn't notice.

Rachel definitely _does_.

It's odd for her. She's never felt this raw desire to protect someone before and, when she talks to Kurt about it, he chuckles _with_ her. "I feel the same way," he says, tugging on her hand and forcing her to sit in the chair beside him. They usually sit together in Glee these days, the two of them very clear Fabray supporters. They're usually joined by Blaine, and sometimes Brittany, when she's reminded of her anger at Santana. "I don't know what it is but she just has this way of endearing herself to you. Especially this version of her."

"The true version?"

"As far as I know."

It's a cryptic response, but she accepts that it's probable they'll never truly _know_ one another. Sure, they can try, but it's probably going to be a lifetime before she can say she _truly_ knows everything there is to know about another person.

"Head's up," Kurt suddenly says, and Rachel looks up in time to see Finn stalking towards her. It's only been a little over ten days since the _official_ breakup, but they've been the _lightest_ days she's had all year. She didn't even realise how _heavy_ her relationship with him felt. She wasn't kidding when she told Quinn she was _free_.

She _feels_ free.

"Rachel," Finn says, coming to a stop right in front of her.

"Hello, Finn," she greets as pleasantly as she can manage. She knows this... confrontation has been coming for a while now, so there's nothing she can really do to avoid it. If only Mr Schuester actually arrived on time to Glee, then she would be able to avoid all these unnecessary conversations.

Twenty minutes is a long time. What is the man doing?

"You've proved your point," Finn says.

"And what point is that?"

"I should listen to you more."

"You should, yes," Rachel agrees. "But, I'm not trying to prove a point."

"But, I get it now," he says stubbornly. "I should listen to you. Can we end this stupid break now?"

Rachel takes a breath, drawing on all her patience. "It's not a break, Finn. We _broke up_."

"No, we didn't," he argues.

"I thought you said you were going to start listening to me."

"I am!"

"Then, listen to the words I am saying," she says, speaking slowly and enunciating clearly. "We are no longer together. I am not your girlfriend, and you are not my boyfriend. Do you understand?"

His eyes narrow. "This is all Quinn's fault!" he nearly shouts, and Rachel flinches.

Kurt jumps to his feet, his own protective instincts kicking in when it comes to their favourite blonde. "No, it isn't!" he practically yells at Finn, silencing the entire room. "This is _your_ fault. It's _all_ of your fault, so just leave her the hell alone! Don't you think you've done _enough_!" Without his consent, he turns on the rest of Glee. "She actually _trusted_ you!" he practically spits at them, and he's displaying a level of rage none of them has ever seen.

Even Blaine looks a little lost.

"She was almost ready!" Kurt practically screams. "She thought you would be the ones to understand what she's been going through, what it feels like to struggle with - " his voice catches, and he looks utterly mortified with himself. What was he about to reveal? A hand suddenly clamps over his mouth and he shakes his head, and then he bolts from the room.

Rachel makes to go after him, but Blaine beats her to it, throwing her a grateful and pleading look over his shoulder as he goes. The entire thing escalated much too quickly, and Rachel is convinced she's suffering from some kind of whiplash. What on earth is happening to her Glee family?

Maybe it _is_ all Quinn's fault.

She feels an overwhelming abundance of guilt the second that thought floats through her head. It is Quinn's fault, in a way, sure, but how can any of them fault her for attempting to find herself? How can the very idea that she's trying to learn how to _love herself_ be anything but a beautiful thing?

Why can't they just _see_ that?

Without wasting another moment, Rachel gathers her own things, and then follows after Kurt and Blaine. It seems Mr Schuester is going to walk into a severely depleted Glee today, and Rachel can't even bring herself to feel guilt or anything else about it. Quinn is turning her life upside down, she reasons. She _definitely_ wouldn't have walked - not stormed, which is an important distinction - out of Glee, and she probably wouldn't have broken up with Finn.

Before Rachel goes to the auditorium - she's forty percent sure Quinn is still in her Model UN meeting - she stops by the bathroom to freshen up. Just to take a moment to compose herself, because she's sure Quinn will be able to tell something's happened the _second_ she lays eyes on her. That's another thing about this new Quinn. She... notices things, and Rachel isn't sure yet if she's thrilled by or terrified of it.

Maybe it's a bit of both.

As much as Rachel tries to hide her flushed cheeks and scowl, Quinn's eyes still widen the second she sees Rachel, and she practically leaps to her feet, knocking over a pile of sheet music.

"Rach," she rushes, making her way to the brunette. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Rachel has just enough mental capacity to register the term of endearment but, before she can say anything, Quinn's arms are wrapped around her and she's soaking up every comfort the blonde offers. Quinn smells so good, and she finds herself inhaling without her consent. She just wants to stay right here in Quinn's warmth and comfort, and it terrifies her just how _strongly_ she doesn't want to let go.

Ever.

Rachel's eyes widen at what _that_ potentially means, and her body tenses in alarm.

Quinn feels it, and immediately releases her, taking a large step back to give her some breathing room. "Rachel?"

Rachel just shakes her head, and steps back into Quinn's embrace, burrowing into her and trying not to think about how warm and soft and comforting and _right_ this all feels.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Rachel sends a mental thank you to Quinn for waiting as long as she has. They've bypassed their afternoon of music in the auditorium in favour of getting coffee together at the Lima Bean. It's not the first time they've done this, but it feels a little heavier this time.

As if it means something _more_, and Rachel can't shake the feeling that it _does_.

"Not really," Rachel mumbles. She sighs heavily. "Have you heard anything from Kurt?"

Quinn frowns. "Uh, no," she says. "Should I have?"

Rachel presses her lips together, contemplating her best course of action. "Glee was... weird," she eventually says. "Finn tried to talk to me, I guess, and things were... said."

Quinn stares at her cup of hot chocolate intently. "About me," she surmises.

Rachel almost shrugs. "Something like that, yes."

"Oh."

"And then Kurt got, well, incensed is the only way to describe it, truly," she says. "He was very noble, you know, defending your honour."

Quinn raises her eyebrows.

Rachel chuckles softly. "Don't look so surprised. I think, at this point, the boy would go to the ends of the Earth to get his hands on your Marc Jacobs."

Quinn laughs, this glorious, happy sound, that has Rachel leaning forward, if only to get closer. The blonde looks surprised by the movement for a moment, but then she smiles and shifts forward as well. "I'll be sure to call and thank Kurt later," she says. "But, right now, I'm more concerned with how _you're_ doing. I can't imagine it was easy having to deal with Finn."

The sincerity in Quinn's worry throws Rachel off for a moment, but she recovers enough to scoff. "He just doesn't get it," she says, shaking her head. "I don't know how to make it any clearer to him, short of grabbing the first person I see by the collar and kissing them senseless, right in front of him."

Quinn blinks repeatedly at the sound of that, and she drops her gaze.

"Which I'm not going to do," Rachel hastily adds. "Obviously."

Quinn clears her throat. "I'm sure there are a few people who wouldn't mind that," she says, taking a dainty sip of her drink.

Rachel just stares at her, hearing _something_ in her voice. It's the only reason she feels brave enough to ask, "Even you?"

Quinn chokes on her drink, and Rachel is immensely proud of herself for all of four seconds, because Quinn recovers far too quickly and says, "I _definitely_ wouldn't mind."

The two of them stare at each other for the longest time. Rachel imagines Quinn is trying to tell her something very important, but her shock has buried all the revelations. Is Quinn actually _joking_ about something like this? Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Who _is_ this girl?

Their stare-off is interrupted by the sound of Quinn's phone, and the blonde reluctantly retrieves it from her pocket. "It's Kurt," she says, and then moves to take the call, giving Rachel a moment to compose herself. "Hey," Quinn says, answering. "I hear you had quite an exciting time in Glee. Rachel may have told me, yeah. No, she's sitting right across from me, right now. We're having coffee at the Lima Bean."

Rachel watches in fascination as Quinn turns a bright, bright red right before her eyes.

"Shut up, Kurt," Quinn mutters. "You and Blaine are welcome to join us, you know? We can have a mini-Glee reunion." She chokes on air. "No, I said a mini_-Glee _reunion. Not that other thing. Whatever. Should we order for you? Okay. You're an idiot. I'm not. _Fine_. Ugh. Bye."

Rachel is grinning widely when Quinn hangs up.

"God, he's like my annoying little brother," Quinn complains, but her smile belies her apparent irritation. "Even though he's older than me."

"I find your relationship fascinating."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Please don't tell him that," she says. "You'll just be adding fuel to a fire I didn't even know got started. Kurt is sneaky like that."

"Like I said: fascinating."

Quinn shifts forward. "What about _our_ relationship?" she asks. "Does that fascinate you as well?"

Rachel's sure she's hearing _something_ in Quinn's voice that hasn't been there before. Or, it has, and she's just now noticing it. Quinn is almost _flirting_ with her, which should be alarming, because Quinn isn't... gay. Is she?

"Because, it fascinates me," Quinn confesses, suddenly serious. "To this day, I still don't get how you've forgiven me for all my past actions. Some of them are unforgivable, Rachel, and your capacity to understand and forgive astounds me."

"Quinn," she breathes, unsure how to respond.

"I don't think I can ever apologise enough," she says. "I treated you like shit, and you never deserved any of it. It - it was never actually about _you_. I hope you know that."

"I do," Rachel confirms; "but, it's still nice to hear it."

Quinn manages a small smile. "It was about me," she says. "Me and my... issues. I've been working on them... in therapy."

"Oh?"

"I started this summer," she explains. "My mom managed to convince me, and I think it's one of the better decisions we've both made. We even spent a few sessions with the two of us, and it's helped us deal with the pregnancy and the kicking out and my father and sister, and my - " she stops suddenly, flushing. "It's just helped us deal with the new changes in my life."

"Because you're finally you?"

"Something like that, yeah," she says cryptically and, before Rachel can question her further, Kurt is suddenly at their side, smiling wickedly.

"Well, hello there," he says, almost singing the words.

Quinn shoots him a warning glare, which he happily ignores. "Where's Blaine?"

Kurt gestures towards the counter. "Getting us drinks," he answers offhandedly, and then drops into the seat beside Quinn. He looks at Rachel. "So, no Glee, huh?"

The brunette shrugs. "I'm joining the revolt," she says.

"We should totally start our own Glee Club," Kurt says, sounding semi-serious. "We could get your mom to coach us."

Rachel tenses at the mention of Shelby, but Kurt doesn't seem to notice. Quinn does, because she too grows tense at the casual way Kurt speaks about the woman who adopted her daughter. It's one thing she hasn't really talked to anyone about - not even her therapist. Beth is too difficult to discuss with anyone who isn't... well, anyone. That's still a topic she keeps close to the chest, hiding it from prying eyes.

She's not ready.

One thing at a time, and all that.

Quinn wants to reach out for Rachel, but she's not sure how that'll be received, and it's just going to draw attention to the fact they both need a bit of comfort in this moment. She counts to five in her head, and then touches Rachel's knee under the table, and the brunette marvels at the fact Quinn has managed to pick up on her discomfort.

It passes quite quickly, though, because she's suitably distracted by Quinn's voice and Quinn's smile and Quinn's laugh, and the way Quinn keeps glancing at her every few moments. She can't seem to focus, because Quinn's hand touches her knee more often than not, now that they've broken the physical barrier, and Rachel can't help thinking she never wants this moment to end.

But, it eventually does.

Quinn glances at her watch, and then winces. "I promised my mom I would be home for dinner," she says.

"What are we having?" Kurt asks.

"You're not invited," Quinn shoots right back.

"You wound me, Fabray."

Quinn rolls her eyes, and then looks at Blaine. "I don't know how you do it," she says. "I would have buried him alive by now."

Blaine shrugs. "He's a good kisser."

Kurt gasps, and Quinn laughs out loud. Rachel just watches it all in fascination, and she can't deny it now, can she? Does she even want to?

She gets her answer when Quinn gets up to leave, absently kissing the top of her head and murmuring her farewell. She flushes under the attention, and the red in her cheeks doesn't dissipate, even as Quinn walks away, and waves at them over her shoulder as she heads out the door.

It takes Rachel a long while to recover, and even longer to realise Kurt and Blaine are eyeing her curiously.

"What?" she asks, all innocence.

Blaine just smiles, and Kurt says, "Oh, nothing; nothing at all."

* * *

Rachel can't help it.

At all.

The second the thought of actually grabbing Quinn by the collar and kissing her senseless crosses her mind, it takes root, and she can't escape it. The idea, or the way the idea makes her feel.

Unsettled, yes.

A little excited.

Terrified.

All of the things.

It doesn't help that Quinn is so attentive, caring, present and just... ugh. Music has always been a certain... aphrodisiac for her, and the fact that she so seamlessly makes music with Quinn is both confusing and amazing. It makes her anxious, feeling this way, and she doesn't know what to do with it.

What helps, but also makes it worse, is that the Gay/Straight Alliance finally starts up, and Rachel gets to _see_ what Quinn and Kurt have spent weeks putting together. If she's being honest, she didn't know what to expect, and she's pleasantly surprised by how much thought the two of them have put into it.

There are also quite a few people in attendance at their first meeting. Rachel suspects they're mainly here for Quinn, but the blonde looks so unaffected by it. She stands in front of the accumulated group and explains their plans for small mixers and information sessions and a proposed fashion show to garner awareness about the existence of the LGBT community in McKinley and in Lima.

It's all so ambitious and worthwhile, and Rachel really wants them to succeed.

"I can get my dads to help," Rachel tells both Quinn and Kurt after the first meeting has been dismissed. "I mean, I know this is all for high school students and everything, but it might be useful to have some adult help, if you intend to have realistic information sessions about the gay community."

Quinn blinks repeatedly, and then reaches out to close her fingers around Rachel's wrist. "You'd really do that?" she asks.

"Of course."

Quinn tugs gently, and Rachel steps towards her, sucking in a breath when Quinn's other arm wraps around her shoulders. She closes her eyes at the sensation, automatically inhaling the very Quinn scent right in front of her.

She's in trouble.

She knows she's in trouble, and she honestly has no idea what to do about it. Being a part of this Gay/Straight Alliance could help, but she has a feeling it's just going to make things worse. She doesn't know how to explain all these feelings, and she doesn't want to be projecting all her confusion onto this new Quinn.

This new Quinn, who hugs so openly, and smiles with her eyes, and wears jeans and has this way about her, and Rachel is... smitten.

So, so smitten.

And, really, besides Quinn herself, the only person she could talk to about it - besides her fathers - is Kurt. She gets the feeling he'll understand her far better than she's understanding herself, and she's come to trust him when it comes to matters of the heart.

So, with both a heavy heart and a hopeful outlook, Rachel finally works up the courage to bring it up to Kurt. She's waited enough time, she thinks, that her feelings can't be relegated to something of a misplaced crush. This is something serious, and she's going to have to deal with it at some point.

Now.

She has to deal with it right now.

* * *

Rachel plans it, sort of, so that she and Kurt are alone for a few minutes in the Choir Room before Glee. She thinks it's better not to give him all the time in the world to ask questions, and she's going to have to rip off the Band-Aid at some point, so she does.

Rachel takes a deep, calming breath. "I think I like this new Quinn," she says on the exhale.

Kurt nods in agreement. "I like this new Quinn, too," he says.

Rachel places a hand on his arm. "No, Kurt," she says seriously, suddenly sounding emotional. "I think I _like_ this new Quinn."

His eyes widen slightly. "As in...?"

She nods.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow."

"I know."

Kurt just stares at her for the longest time, unsure what he's supposed to do with this information. He's already been trusted with too many secrets, and he's certain he's not reacting the way Rachel expects him to.

Rachel blinks. "But, a part of me thinks you already knew that."

Kurt sighs. "You're not exactly subtle, Honey," he says, patting her arm with his other hand. "You don't see the way you look at her. It's like she isn't real or something, and you look at her with all this wonder."

"Does she?" she asks, suddenly panicked. "God, does _she_ see it?"

"I don't think so," he says because, even if Quinn _did_, she would probably just tell herself she was imagining it. In all the time they've embarked on this friendship, Quinn has never once entertained the idea that Rachel could actually like her back. It's so unfathomable to her, and Kurt has been trying to help her deal with the possibility that her... crush is all it's going to be.

But, well, now there's _this_.

"What - what do I do?"

And, this is where it gets complicated for Kurt. "Uh, well, what do you _want_ to do?"

"Besides grabbing her by the collar and kissing her senseless?"

Kurt lets out an unexpected laugh, and then can't stop himself from saying, "Oh, you should _definitely_ do that."

"What?"

"This is honestly the best day of my life."

"Kurt?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Just kiss her," he ventures. "It'll just speed everything up."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Kurt reaches for her hands and gives them a squeeze. "Just do it."

"Okay, _Nike_," she muses. "That sounds like a sure way to get myself punched in the face."

Kurt sighs. "She wouldn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just try it," he says. "She's different now. Even if it doesn't... work out, she _definitely_ won't hit you, Rachel. She might be surprised, but she'll be... receptive to talking about it."

Rachel blinks. "So, your advice to my confession is to tell me to... kiss her?"

"Yip."

Rachel can't tell if he's joking or not, so she just nods and leans back. This is going to be a long lesson, if all she can think about is _kissing Quinn Fabray_.

Oh, she's going to need all the help she can get.

* * *

Quinn is waiting for her in the auditorium, casually playing some melody she doesn't seem to recognise. For a long moment, Rachel just stands and watches her, taking in the mere _presence_ of Quinn as she sits there and just _is_. Her energy is different to the way it was their sophomore year, and even their junior one. _She's_ different, and Rachel reasons that has a lot to do with whatever she herself has been feeling for this truly disarming girl.

This new Quinn has caught her; captivated her, and Rachel doesn't even know how to handle her.

She doesn't know if taking Kurt's advice is the way to go, but she does move to sit beside Quinn on the piano bench, just to be closer to the blonde. Quinn startles at her presence, missing a few keys, and she chuckles softly.

"Hi," Quinn says, smiling at her. It takes her only a moment, but she notices that something seems amiss with Rachel. She stops playing immediately. "What's wrong?"

Rachel sighs softly. "Nothing's _wrong_," she says. "I just - I seem to be having a a bit of a... dilemma."

Quinn's brow furrows slightly. "Okay," she says; "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, actually, yes," she says, flushing slightly. "But, it's complicated."

Quinn's frown deepens. "You can tell me, you know," she says. "I know it's only recently that we've really become friends, but I want you to know that I'm here." She rolls her eyes at herself. "God, that sounds so cliché, doesn't it? I just - I want you to know you _can_ talk to me. We're in a better place, right?"

Rachel nods, suddenly falling deeper and deeper into this hole she's digging for herself. "We're in the best place, Quinn."

Quinn smiles at her, but Rachel can't bring herself to smile back.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel?"

"I - " she stops, unsure how to go about this.

"It's okay," Quinn reassures her. "Whatever it is; I promise it's okay."

Rachel sighs, dropping her gaze to Quinn's lips for a moment. "I'm going to do something," she says; "and I really need you _not_ to freak out."

Quinn blinks. "Okay..."

Rachel sucks in a breath, almost steeling herself for what's to come. "Quinn, I'm going to kiss you."

There's a moment when Quinn feels a sudden wave of unbridled panic, and her body jerks in its attempt to flee. Her eyes grow wide as saucers and her fingers twitch. Oh. Okay.

Still, Quinn Fabray remains where she is, her eyes meeting Rachel's steadily and determinedly. "Okay."

Rachel blinks in surprise. "Okay?"

Quinn nods once. "Okay."

Truthfully, Rachel wasn't expecting to get express permission. She only said the warning 'I'm going to kiss you' to gauge Quinn's response to the idea, but she didn't expect to be told she _could_, and she's a little lost as to how or what to do.

"Unless, you don - " Quinn starts, and Rachel immediately surges forward, before the blonde can change her mind, grabbing her by the collar and, well, kissing her senseless.

The kiss is intense.

It's the only way to describe the sudden and indescribable way they both sink into it, quiet moans escaping from them both.

As far as first kisses go, this is decidedly _more_ than anything either of them have experienced, and it's as if their entire beings are _exhaling_.

Saying _finally_.

"God, Rach," Quinn murmurs, pulling back to suck in a breath, only to go back in for more.

And more.

It's a kiss that doesn't seem to end, and Rachel eventually crawls into Quinn's lap, straddling her thighs as their lips, teeth and tongues meet in a heated dance. Rachel had no idea anything could feel like this, and she never wants this moment to pass her by. She can feel Quinn's hands on her hips, holding her steady, and her brain has switched off to everything other than the _feel_ of Quinn.

She's kissing Quinn.

_She's kissing Quinn_.

The second the reality of it sinks in, she suddenly pulls back, gasping. She's a second away from scrambling off of Quinn's lap and apologising, but then Quinn is saying, "Don't," and then pulling her into another kiss.

It's hot, and Rachel sinks into it immediately, her lips parting to allow Quinn's tongue entry once more, and her heart is beating far too fast. She can't seem to catch her breath, and she doesn't even want to. She would happily die right here, with Quinn's taste and Quinn's scent and Quinn's _feel_ all around her.

"Hey," Quinn suddenly says, breaking from the kiss.

"What?" Rachel asks breathlessly, five seconds away from whining at the interruption. "God, what?"

Quinn blinks several times, trying to force herself to focus on anything other than Rachel in her lap. "I'm gay."

Rachel just stares at her. "What?"

Quinn clears her throat. "I'm gay, Rachel," she says. "It's what I've come to accept about myself this past summer. It's why Kurt and I have grown so close. He knows about me, and he knows how much I like you, and he's been helping me come to terms with being comfortable in my own skin, and I - "

"You're gay?"

Quinn hesitates, and then nods.

"You like me?"

She nods again.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Here, Quinn lowers her gaze, resting it on Rachel's exposed collarbone. "I don't know," she finally admits. "I - I would have come out to you, eventually, but I can't honestly say I would have told you how I feel about you."

"Why?"

"Because, this, right here, with you, is something out of my wildest dreams," she says, sounding slightly incredulous. "This doesn't happen. It just doesn't." She pauses. "This _is_ happening, right? Because, I mean, I've had this kind of dream before, but this feels real, and I really don't want to have to wake up from this, because - "

"Quinn?"

Her mouth snaps shut immediately. "Hmm?"

"It's real," Rachel says, and then smiles softly. "It's real."

Quinn meets her gaze. "Rachel?"

"Quinn?"

"Do you want to get a coffee with me?"

"As in a date?"

"No," Quinn says, and she looks entirely too serious. "Like a pre-date, really. Like, an almost plan for the real date."

"So, you _are_ asking me out?"

"Uh, yes?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Are you saying yes?"

"Quinn, I'm currently sitting in your lap after having my tongue down your throat, I think it's kind of a given," Rachel says.

Quinn tilts her head to the side. "You seem very calm about all of this," she observes.

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because you actually like me back," Rachel says.

Quinn nuzzles her cheek. "So... you like me, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head now."

Quinn grins at her, and Rachel is lost. So, so lost. "Too late."

* * *

"Don't look so smug," Rachel huffs. "It's not a good look on you."

Kurt can barely contain his laughter. "I'm sorry," he says; "seriously, I just didn't think you would actually _do_ it."

Rachel can't even look at him. Her face is burning red, and there are so many people around, just waiting for the meeting to start. It's a little anxiety-inducing being in this room, now that she knows she exists further on the Kinsey scale than she initially thought. If she's going to go on the way she can still feel the tingling on her lips from Quinn's many, many kisses; then she's definitely more gay than straight.

Talk about an alliance.

"Then, why did you suggest it?" Rachel whispers to him. "It could have gone spectacularly badly."

Kurt snorts; he actually snorts. "Come on, Rachel," he says. "I _really_ didn't think you were actually going to do it. If anything, I'm sure you would have at least _talked_ about it with Quinn, but you dove right in, and I don't think you've ever been redder in your life."

She buries her face in her hands, groaning. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have told you," she grumbles.

"You know as well as I do that, if you didn't, Quinn definitely would have," Kurt says, sobering slightly. "She actually sent me a text last night, saying, and I quote: 'I just asked my mom to pinch me, because I'm convinced I'm dreaming. It's too good to be true.'" He reaches for Rachel's wrists and moves her hands away from her face. "She's happy, Rachel. Are you?"

His questions definitely aren't helping with her blush, but she manages to nod. "Very," she confirms. "We had a kind of pre-date yesterday," she tells him. "We discussed what happens now."

"Now?"

"Are we dating? Yes, we are, and our first one is tomorrow night." She breathes out, momentarily overwhelmed by her own words. "Are we going public? Not now, but the discussion has been shelved for now. It's not completely ruled out at this point."

Kurt nods. "Are you holding back because you just came out of a relationship, or is it because neither of you has actually come out?"

"A bit of both," she admits. "The backlash, right now, is just something I _don't_ want to deal with, and Quinn feels the same." She smiles almost mischievously. "Until then, we can just mess with everyone by how _close_ we actually are as _friends_."

Kurt grins in response. "You know the rumours have been rampant about her since we started this club," he says. "Particularly when she keeps rejecting all the hottest boys in school."

"My breaking up with Finn and spending all my free time with her definitely doesn't help with that."

He rubs his hands together, his eyes positively gleeful. "Wow, I _love_ high school."

Rachel just laughs, amazed that she has people in her life who can be this accepting of her. Somehow, she gets the feeling a lot of the people in this room right now would probably try to _understand_. It's the entire point of the Club: to allow them to feel _safe_ to be exactly who they are; who they want to be.

So, Rachel now has Quinn, Kurt, Blaine by proxy and, of course, her fathers, whom she told the moment she got home last night, after having had to skip out on her night to cook. In her warning text, she informed them both it was for a very good reason, and they agreed with her when she revealed that she's - probably, she thinks, anyway - in a relationship with Quinn Fabray.

They ended up ordering in, and she explained everything as best she could.

Then, this morning, she woke to a paragraph of a _good morning_ text from Quinn that made her heart sing and her breath catch.

She and Quinn are doing this.

Whatever this is.

"Do you really?" Rachel asks, looking at him. "High school can be awful."

"But, it can also be _awesome_," he counters, his gaze drifting to the front of the classroom where Quinn has just come through the door with a handful of other students. "Speaking of," he murmurs, watching as Quinn spots them, a wide smile immediately spreading across her face. He's never seen that look on her before - something like disbelief, wonder and pure, unadulterated joy - and he's amazed and somehow not at all surprised it has something to do with Rachel Berry.

Quinn weaves her way through the various students, her destination apparent, and Rachel already feels breathless just watching her. Butterflies erupt in her stomach the closer Quinn gets, and her heart goes into overdrive when Quinn's right arm slides around her shoulders and she bends to kiss the top of her head.

_Okay_.

"Hey, Kurt," Quinn says.

Kurt's eyes are practically shining with his obvious excitement. "Where's _my_ kiss?" he asks, looking all for the world as if all his dreams have come true. Maybe _this_ is the best day of his life.

Quinn laughs softly, and then leans over Rachel - merely for the excuse to keep touching her, really - and smacks a loud kiss on Kurt's cheek that has heads turning. They receive smiles and knowing looks, which they all easily and happily ignore. Barely even noticing.

Quinn's hand slides to the back of Rachel's neck and just stays there, as she remains standing, her eyes taking in the various people in attendance. The movement of her thumb is almost absentminded, the pad gentle against the skin of Rachel's neck. She marvels at the goosebumps that emerge at her touch, quietly enjoying the effect she seems to be having on her... special friend.

Tomorrow evening, Quinn intends to make it official.

Right now, though, she has a meeting to run, and then a date to plan. Maybe she and Rachel can go and get some coffee after school. It's odd, she thinks, because she's never really wanted to spend _all_ her time with her significant other. It wasn't like this with Finn, or with Sam. It's almost comical that it would happen with Rachel.

She gets the feeling _everything_ is going to happen with this girl.

* * *

And, everything does.

Quinn doesn't think she would be able to explain just what this all means to her; what _Rachel_ means to her, because there aren't any words that could adequately describe the sheer feeling of getting to be herself, in all the ways, around the most important people in her life.

At least, that's all she's able to say to Rachel when the brunette asks.

"You're happy," Rachel muses, and neither of them can stop smiling. "You're you, and you're happy and true."

Quinn shrugs, blushing slightly as she steps around the piano bench and moves towards her. "I'm trying," she says. "Though, I'm starting to wonder if the Glee Club is about to run another intervention because I've just been smiling so damn much."

Rachel smiles knowingly. "Oh, they've definitely noticed," she says, lifting her arms to Quinn's shoulders when the blonde is near enough and drawing her even closer. "Kurt and I get asked about it on the daily."

"What are the theories?" Quinn asks, resting her hands on Rachel's hips and absently pressing her against the back edge of the piano.

Rachel is still a little breathless from belting out her last few notes of the song they've just finished - or, really, it could be because of Quinn's proximity, who knows? It's been three weeks and two days since their first kiss - also known as five amazing outdoor dates, two meet-the-parents dinners, one double date with Kurt and Blaine, and seventeen separate kissing... sessions, two of which have resulted in one or both of them ending up topless - and everything about Rachel's life has got infinitely better in ways she didn't even think it could.

"The theories," Rachel muses. "Well, obviously, you must have completed your oh-so-diabolical secret plan. They're waiting for the fallout to happen any second now. I'm pretty sure they were taking bets over who's going to end up in tears."

It's meant as a joke, yes, but Rachel can still see the lingering hurt in Quinn's eyes. The blonde is more settled these days, trying to be as true to herself as possible and, while the Glee Club acted like complete morons, they're still the same people - well, some are - who stood by her when she was pregnant.

Rachel runs a hand over Quinn's hair, soothing some invisible ache. "Mercedes is convinced you're getting laid," Rachel says, and Quinn snorts delicately.

"Oh, she has no idea."

Rachel raises her eyebrows in question. "Is there something you need to tell me, Fabray?" she primly asks. "Are you getting it on the side or something? Because, I think I would remember putting out."

Quinn very purposefully presses a kiss to Rachel's pouting lips. "There's nobody else," she assures her. "Nobody ever again."

Well, okay, _that's_ heavy.

Rachel kisses her this time, allowing the action to respond when her words fail. She's smiling when she pulls back. "Artie might have mentioned something about Body Snatchers."

Quinn exaggerates a gasp, and then hums in thought, as if she's truly considering it. "Actually, that's a decent theory," she says. "Alien abduction could totally work here. I'm _very_ different to the frigid bitch I've been for majority of high school, so it makes completely more sense that I've been replaced with some kind of martian."

Rachel frowns. "I don't like it when you talk about my girlfriend that way," she says, gently tugging on Quinn's short hair in gentle reprimand. "You were just... misunderstood."

"That is literally the kindest way to put it," Quinn says with a smile. "Be realistic here, Rachel. I spent _years_ pretending to be the perfect daughter, student, girlfriend, everything, and I failed _epically_. It took a complete breakdown in New York and a freaking haircut to get me to _talk_ to my mother, and then face all my plethora of problems, which really brings me to this moment in my life, where I get to hold you in my arms and know that I hate myself a lot less than I ever have in my entire life."

Rachel just stares at her for the longest time, taking in the brightness of her eyes and her relaxed forehead. This is a Quinn Fabray she's suddenly certain she's going to fall in love with. There's no question about it.

Quinn clears her throat, as if she's just realised what she's said. "Wow, okay," she breathes, and then tentatively asks, "Are - are we still on for tonight?"

"What's happening tonight?"

Quinn gives her an unimpressed look.

"Oh. That." She sighs. "Do we have to?" she practically whines.

Quinn gently kisses her, saying nothing, and that is exactly how Rachel finds herself sitting on Shelby Corcoran's couch with Quinn beside her, little Beth in her lap and such heavy tension in the air that it's almost unbearable. Rachel can practically taste it, and it's not pleasant.

Quinn is making cooing next to her, doing her best to ignore the obvious awkwardness, and Rachel is both jealous and irritated with her. Maybe Quinn senses it, because she eventually sets Beth on the carpet to play with her wooden blocks, and then very carefully slips her hand into Rachel's, interlacing their fingers. Shelby's just on the long list of people they're planning on coming out to, apparently, fitting into the 'parents' category, which was already a painful conversation.

It's not that Rachel thinks Shelby will have a problem with it; it's just that it could probably get a bit awkward. In the future. For Beth, especially.

But, they're tackling one thing at a time, and Rachel barely pays attention to what Quinn is saying to Shelby - she hears words such as _true_ and _finally_ and _love_ and -

Wait, what?

Quinn looks a little relieved once all the words are out, and Rachel risks a look at Shelby, who has a pensive look on her face. _Well_.

Part of her wants to tell Shelby that she doesn't care what she thinks, but that would be a lie. She also doesn't want to say or do anything that could possibly jeopardise Quinn's chances of spending more time with Beth. She has her own issues with Shelby, and they're going to remain her own. For now, at least.

Quinn squeezes her fingers, and she lifts her head to meet hazel eyes. "Hey," Quinn says softly. "You okay?"

All she can do is nod, which isn't at all reassuring to either of them. But, well, coming out is supposed to be difficult, right? At least Shelby isn't yelling and crying and telling them to get out, which would be really, really weird, seeing as she gave her daughter to a couple of gay men.

Quinn looks at Shelby, still hesitant. There's worry in her features, and Rachel notices the moment the older woman recognises what Quinn needs to hear from her.

"I would never keep Beth from you based on your sexuality, Quinn," Shelby finally says, and all the fraught tension seems to disappear from the room in an instant.

Only for Rachel to bring it right back when she asks, "Would you keep her away because of me?"

Quinn freezes, at the same time Shelby's eyes widen. It's obvious neither of them has given that scenario any thought and, as much as Rachel wants to be with Quinn, she knows she'll never be able to live with herself if she ended up being someone who kept Quinn from her daughter. She would never forgive Shelby, and she would never forgive herself.

Quinn's eyes drift towards Beth, who looks completely oblivious to the sudden tension in the room. Good. The more she's protected from this mosh pit of complicated relationships; the better. It's going to be quite the conversation when she's old enough to understand, that's for sure.

"I wouldn't," Shelby eventually says, unable to ignore the noticeable trembling in Quinn's fingers. It would be so cruel, she knows, to give Quinn this opportunity and then just take it away.

It's the second that thought drifts through her mind that she realises she's actually _capable_ of such a cruelty.

She did it to her own daughter.

"I wouldn't," Shelby says again, sounding more sure. Stern. Confident in her own self. Beth is a reason for her to know Quinn, and now Quinn is a reason to know Rachel, if the younger brunette will let her.

Except, that's a conversation for another time.

They leave shortly after, and Rachel ducks out before Shelby can get a chance to talk to her the way she very obviously seems to want to. Quinn doesn't drive them straight to either of their houses - parents sometimes just get in the way, don't they? - and rather drives them back to school. To the auditorium, which has become a place of safety for them both.

Quinn settles onto the piano bench and brings Rachel down into her lap, just holding her.

The silence is comforting and just what she needs.

And then Quinn says, "Maybe this is too soon, but I want you to know that I love you," and every part of Rachel just seems to... exhale. It's ridiculous, really, because they've been together for only a few short weeks, and now she can't even remember what her life was like before this crazy amazingness took over what was her very mundane life.

Quinn breathes out, and Rachel feels it against her neck. "I promise we're going to figure everything out, okay?"

Rachel knows it's probably reckless, but she still believes her.

* * *

Quinn comes out on a Tuesday.

She walks into the Choir Room while the Glee Club is having an emergency rehearsal before their weekend Sectionals and the entire room falls silent at the sight of her. Brittany smiles widely, and that's all the indicator Rachel needs to know what's about to happen. They've talked about it, of course, and she's decided she's fine with people knowing, though she's not going to be making some big announcement about herself.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Santana asks, her tone clipped, even if she felt a flash of relief at the sight of Quinn.

Quinn ignores her. "I just wanted to tell you all something," she says. "The entire school is probably going to know by the morning, because I'm headed to a GSA meeting to tell them straight after this, so..." she trails off, shifting slightly awkwardly. Her gaze meets Rachel's and the brunette offers an encouraging smile. "The thing is, you see, I - " she stops, shaking her head. "God, I practiced this and everything."

"You got this, Q," Kurt says from somewhere behind Rachel.

She smiles in response. "I'm gay," she finally says, practically blurting it out to a deathly silent room. "I've been struggling with it for a while, and I talked to Kurt about it, and that's why we thought the GSA would be a good idea. There are surely lots of students like me, and we wanted to do something to help by offering them a safe space to share themselves and their experiences. I - I didn't expect you all to - " she stops. "I was going to - I wanted you to be the first people I told, because I thought - " she stops, huffing in annoyance at her lack of coherence. "But, then, you said you already knew and I was so relieved, but then - " she stops again. "I guess I just thought this room would be the most accepting, and it sucks that I was wrong. So, yes, I'm totally gay, and I'm sorry to have to dash all your hopes of some diabolical plan or some crazy drugs or even some alien abduction with the boring truth that I like girls. A lot."

Brittany claps her hands. "I'm so proud of you, Q," she says.

"Thanks, B," she says, blushing. "Anyway, I better get going." She looks at her little group of friends. "I'm guessing you're not making it to the meeting?"

"I texted you," Kurt says. "We're a bit of a disaster in here. Barely even have a setlist. Will you be okay?"

Quinn nods. "They seem like a good bunch. It's really easier telling people who are more strangers."

"Good luck."

Quinn looks at Rachel. "See you later?"

"Definitely."

And, with that, Quinn spins around and walks out of the room, leaving a litany of emotions in her wake.

"She's... gay?" someone asks.

Someone else asks, "You knew?"

Mr Schuester recovers quickly, as if he's always known. "Come on," he says, clapping his own hands. "Let's get to it, guys. We have a competition to win."

* * *

Quinn's prediction is correct, and the confirmation on her sexuality is all people can talk about the next day. Quinn was tempted to skip the day entirely, but Rachel assured her everything was going to be okay.

She's half right.

There are, of course, many questions. Quinn answers none of them. There are numerous lewd comments. Quinn reacts to none of them. There are stares that follow her as she walks. Quinn barely regards them.

But, the second one neanderthal jock makes a sick, off-handed joke about Rachel, well, Quinn ends the day with a detention and she's not even a little bit sorry.

She also gets the surprise of her life when she gets to the specified classroom to find it filled to capacity by Glee members and GSA members and probably a bunch of other people who don't belong to either of those Clubs. For a second, she wonders if she got the wrong room, but Mr Lawrence, the teacher responsible for detention, is sitting at his desk, looking rather resigned about the entire situation.

Quinn steps into the room, still confused. "What are you all doing here?" she asks.

"So grateful," Blaine teases.

Quinn blinks. "You don't all have detention too, do you?" she asks, a little panicked. "Please don't tell me you all - "

"Easy there, Fabray," Santana says, and Quinn's mouth snaps shut.

"This isn't another intervention, is it?" Quinn asks, suddenly wary. "I mean, Grady totally had it coming. He was being a right tool, and I was not going to let him talk about my girlfriend that way."

There's a bit of stunned silence.

"Girlfriend?" Kurt asks, grinning way too widely. _Best day ever_.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "As if the entire school doesn't already know," she mutters. "But, seriously, what are you all doing here?"

"We're staging a sit-in protest," Brittany says, sounding far too excited about, essentially, doing nothing.

Quinn looks around the room, her eyes taking in Santana, Mercedes, Sam, Noah and the rest of the Glee Club, sans Finn. Not that that's entirely surprising. "All of you?"

"All of us," Mercedes confirms. She looks cowed and contrite. "We're... sorry." She sighs. "We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, and you should have felt safe enough to come to us whenever you were ready."

"Because, we are a family, and we didn't act like one," Tina adds.

"Totally," Santana comments, and her face gives away her own apology.

"Yeah," Noah contributes, and the sides of Quinn's mouth quirk upwards, because he's a total little shit.

"So, you're camping out here because...?"

"It's unjust," Kurt says. "It's discrimination. Why are _you_ the only one who gets detention when Grady is the one who used a homophobic slur?"

"I punched him," Quinn says.

"You were provoked," Kurt argues.

"Hence, the protest," Blaine says, waving his hands. "Rachel wrote a letter to Principal Figgins, threatening him with the ACLU and everything."

Quinn's eyes widen because she knows Rachel isn't in the room right now, and that could mean anything. "Is she - " she starts, but she's interrupted by the door opening behind her, and she turns to see Rachel marching into the room, looking triumphant. "Rach?"

Rachel just closes the space between them and kisses her soundly, earning them a loud cheer and a few cat calls. When she pulls back, she's grinning madly. "And... the GSA has just registered it's first official win," she declares. "Also, I love you, too."

Quinn blinks. Wait. What?

Kurt perks up. "Are we breaking Blondie out of here?"

"No," Rachel says. "There's no breaking out required. Quinn's a free woman."

Quinn actually rolls her eyes, barely recovering from Rachel's confession. "You make it sound as if I'm in prison."

Rachel leans into her slightly. "Well, I do have a thing for - "

Kurt throws an arm over both their shoulders. "Let's get out of here," he says, interrupting, with his eyes on Quinn. "We have Glee to rehearse, and I'm sure you have some fancy club you're probably missing."

Quinn takes a breath and glances over her shoulder at all the people who came out to support her. "Actually," she says, her voice sounding smaller than she wants. "You guys reckon you could use an extra pair of legs for your routine? I hear you've been struggling without me."

Kurt practically squeals in excitement, ignoring the underhanded barb, and Rachel kisses her again.

"Like you even have to ask."

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
